William McKinley High Class of '14, SYOC Closed
by gleekfreak908
Summary: This story follows the high school lives of twenty students, all submitted by you. Rated T.
1. OC Form

**Hello everyone! This is my first ever SYOC (Submit Your Own Character)! Ive noticed that they're not very common on this website but I've always thought they look like fun! By the way, your characters don't necessarily have to be in Glee Club. Also, it's not the case of first come first served, I'll only accept characters I find interesting, also remember nobody's perfect. Please send all submissions through PM ONLY. Any submitted through review will be turned down regardless of how good they are. I'm looking for TWENTY characters.**

**Rules:**

**1) Your characters must be between the ages of 16-18.**

**2) You may only enter ONE character (this rule may change later).**

**Character Form (This will also be on my profile):**

**Name: **

**Age:**

**Sophomore/Junior/Senior:**

**Physical Appearance (Hair, Eyes, Weight etc.):**

**Personality (Kind, Smart etc.): **

**Lifetime Dream (You can say that they're not sure yet):**

**In Glee club?: **

**Other clubs/sports (If any): **

**Sexuality (Straight, Bi-sexual etc.):**

**If not straight, are they out?:**

**Open to Romance?:**

**Family (Parents, Siblings etc.): **

**Talents (Singing, Dancing, Acting etc.):**

**Background:**

**Anything else you want to mention?:**

**That about covers it! As soon as I start getting a few submissions, I'll post a chapter with their names. Adios!**


	2. Cast List

**Hey everyone! So here's the list of characters so far:**

**Boys:**

Zachary Nathaniel Peterson, 17, Senior

Riley Slater, 16, Sophomore

Aaron Oliver Kim, 17, Junior

Joshua Shapiro, 16, Sophomore

Austen Fischer, 17, Junior

Blake Phillips, 17, Junior

Noel Daring, 16, Junior

Roman Tate, 17, Junior

Jonas Valentine O'Grady, 17, Junior

Conor Fitzroy, 17, Junior

**Girls:**

Avis "Ava" Flores, 16, Sophomore

Charlotte "Charles" Rosalina Kyemohr Hudson, 16, Junior

Avalon Sutton Brickstone, 17, Junior

Sibyl Turner, 17, Senior

Valery Crane, 17, Sophomore

Lyssa Carrington, 17, Junior

Mira Magana, 16, Junior

Eloise Summers, 17, Junior

McKenna Wright, 16, Sophomore

Tayla Valentina Mallory, 17, Junior

**Available Slots:** None


	3. Introduction

Mr. William Schuester strode down the hallway and stopped in front of the school notice board. With great pride and excitement, he pinned the Glee Club sign-up sheet up and walked back to the choir room.

When he returned, he was surprised to see Becky Jackson rooting around.

"Becky?" Mr. Schuester called out.

Becky spun around, 'Oh snap!'

And with that, she ran out of the choir room. Mr Schuester stood still for a moment, his brows furrowed.

"Sue." He whispered.

Mr. Schuester briskly walked down the hallway towards the new principal's office. He didn't bother knocking and he just barged straight in.

Sue Sylvester looked up from her papers and smirked.

"Morning, butt-chin." She mocked.

"Why was Becky rooting around in the choir room?" Mr. Schuester said, his voice rigid.

"I have no idea what you're talking about." Sue replied, taking off her glasses.

Just then, Becky burst into the room, breathing heavily.

"Coach! He saw me!" Becky screamed.

Becky looked up, saw Mr. Schuester and face-palmed.

"No idea what I'm talking about? Hm? You have one minute to explain to me why you had Becky searching through the choir room." Mr. Schuester demanded, his voice rising slightly.

"I am the principal of this hell-on-earth we call a school. I can do whatever the hell I want," Sue replied, smirking, 'Now get out before I fire you.'

Mr. Schuester's face grew red and he swiftly left the room. He passed the notice board on the way back to the choir room and already noticed a few signatures. He smiled to himself and continued towards the choir room.

Mr. Schuester spent the next hour and a half sorting out sheet music and organising the choir room. This is always how he spent his first day back at school. Of course, he was sad to see all of the Glee members leave. Between Blaine getting into NYADA and Tina getting a recording contract, it had been an eventful year.

"Knock, knock."

Mr. Schuester turned around and grinned when he saw the one and only Santana Lopez standing in the doorway.

"Santana! Shouldn't you be in New York?" Mr. Schuester asked her, pulling her into a tight hug.

"I've got the week off. I figured I could help you with the Glee Club auditions." She replied, taking her usual seat at the back of the choir room.

"Of course! That would be amazing, thank you!"

"Don't mention it. I've been feeling pretty bad about myself lately and I figure that if I hear some god-awful singing coming from the mouth of some acne-infested teenager, it would make me feel better." Santana replied, grinning.

Mr. Schuester laughed and they spent the rest of the day catching up and cleaning the choir room.


	4. September 1st: Part One

**Just a quick note before you read. I'm planning on having four chapters, where I'll introduce five characters per chapter and then chapter five will be the auditions. Just thought I'd let you know. Also, I'm not sure whether to do this story in third person or first person. I'll do this chapter in third person and tell me how you like it. Anyway, enjoy!**

**Sibyl Turner's POV:**

Sibyl glided down the hallway, her dirty blonde hair tied up into a messy bun. She looked around at her fellow classmates with her light-grey eyes. She stood tall at 5'11 and towered over most of the girls in Senior year. She was also thinner than most of the girls, which is why people often assumed she was anorexic. She wasn't, of course, she just didn't eat much.

Sibyl stopped in front of the notice board and looked it up and down. There were sign-up sheets for numerous amount of clubs, including basketball, chess club, math club and the football team. Sibyl scanned through the sheets before coming across the sign-up sheet for Glee Club. The sheet already had a few signatures and Sibyl looked around her before rummaging through her bag for a pen. She signed her name in dainty letters with purple ink. Sibyl wasn't a terrible singer and she was an amazing dancer. Happy, she popped the pen back into her bag and swirled around, coming face to face with two girls wearing Cheerios uniforms.

Abby and Lindsay stood in front of Sibyl, donning fake smiles.

"Sibyl! Where were you all summer?" Abby squealed in her annoying preppy voice.

"Away." Sibyl replied before turning on her heels and continuing down the hall.

"So, Sibyl, notice anything different about me?" Lindsay asked, pulling Sibyl to a stop.

Sibyl sighed, turned around and looked Lindsay up and down. Sibyl couldn't find any difference. Same chestnut-brown hair. Same emerald eyes. Same flawless body. Sibyl shrugged and Lindsay play punched her.

"I got a nose job!" Lindsay exclaimed, 'What do you think?'

"Isn't it fab?!" Abby squealed.

Sibyl looked at the two of them, 'It makes you look like you have a beak. Tell me, Lindsay, which animal enclosure in the zoo did you visit for inspiration? The pelicans or the puffins?'

Lindsay burst into tears and fled down the hall, followed by a surprised Abby.

Sibyl smirked to herself and walked to her new locker. It's not like Sibyl was a bitch or anything, she was just blunt and very honest. Sibyl didn't tell you what you wanted to her, she told you what you needed to hear and Lindsay needed a reality slap.

Sibyl entered her combination and began to pile her books into her locker. In Sibyl's opinion, the only good thing about the first day of school was decorating your locker. She took a folder out of her bag and opened it. Inside, there were photos of herself and her Dad and a small mirror. Sibyl peeled the adhesive off the back of the mirror and stuck it onto the inside of the locker door. Then, she taped a few of the photos up.

Sibyl didn't have any pictures of her and her mom or sister. Sibyl's mom left with Sibyl's younger sister when she was five. She left because Sibyl's dad was a raging alcoholic. Slowly though, Sibyl helped ween her dad off of alcohol. Now, Sibyl and her dad are extremely close and are more like friends than family. Sibyl hasn't heard from her mother or sister since they left.

When she was finished decorating her locker, she grabbed her History books and headed for class just as the bell rang.

**Riley Slater's POV:**

Riley opened his new locker and carefully placed his books inside neatly. He arranged them in order of size and subject. When he was happy with his arrangement, he stuck up a single picture of him and his parents. Then, he closed his locker and jumped when he saw the tall boy standing next to him.

"Joseph, you scared me." Riley whispered, his heart thumping.

"Why are you whispering?" Joseph asked, grinning.

Riley's legs went weak when Joseph grinned. Joseph Preacher was extremely good-looking. He had curly blonde hair and dazzling blue eyes. He had a cute button nose and full, plump lips. He was very well-built and had perfect, white teeth.

Riley wasn't as attractive, but he wasn't hideous. He had black, spiky hair and light green eyes. He wore glasses and had a few freckles dotted across his nose and cheeks. He was a little skinny and stood at 5'7.

Riley was bi, but he hadn't come out to anyone yet. He met Joseph over the summer and they had a summer fling. Riley was horrified when he discovered that Joseph was in his class. Riley had just moved to Lima from Chicago, where he grew up. His father got an offer to open up a branch of his business in Lima and they moved here at the start of summer. Riley's family was extremely wealthy. He was initially meant to go to an esteemed private school a few blocks away, but it got closed down for reasons that aren't available to the public. Also, Dalton Academy was too far away, so Riley got stuck in William McKinley High School.

"Well?" Joseph asked, snapping Riley out of his day-dream.

"Oh, uhm, sorry." Riley stammered and shoved his Physics books into his bag.

He closed his locker and started down the hallway.

"Wait." Joseph said, grabbing Riley's arm.

Riley moaned at his touch, which earned him a few uneasy looks from the passing students and teachers.

"Did this summer mean anything to you?" Joseph asked, his eyes locked into Riley's.

"You know it did. It's just... I'm not ready yet... to come out." Riley choked out.

Hurt flickered across Joseph's face and he looked down at the ground.

"Wait. Do you want to come over after school today and, I dunno, study?" Riley asked nervously.

"Sure!" Joseph exclaimed.

Riley smiled at him and Joseph pulled him in for a kiss. Riley pulled himself away and gave Joseph a surprised look.

"Oh, yeah. Sorry. I'll see you after school!" Joseph apologised.

Riley nodded and continued down the hall.

**Avalon Brickstone's POV:**

Avalon strode into school with a smile on her face and her dark-brown hair in a high ponytail. She wore her Cheerios uniform and a pair of sparkling-white trainers with white ankle socks. She stopped every few minutes to chat with friends and teachers. It was obvious that Avalon was the most popular girl in school, but she didn't let it go to her head. She still managed to be popular and keep straight A's at the same time, on top of being co-head cheerleader. Her dark ice-blue eyes always had a twinkle in them, no matter the occasion. She is 5'6 with light-brown olive skin. She has cupid-bow shaped lips, high cheekbones and a heart-shaped face. You will never see Avalon without her key necklace.

Avalon was that girl at school who every guy wanted. She could barely make her way down the hallway without catching someone checking her out. Once or twice, she'd even catch a girl checking her out! Not that that bothered her any more than when a guy checked her out. People would assume upon looking at Avalon that she was a bit of a slut, but in truth, she'd only ever been with two guys and they'd both broken her heart. In fact, she'd done some thinking over the summer and had come to the conclusion that she was bi-sexual. Despite discovering this, she plans on keeping it to herself until she graduates and can get away from Lima and her father.

Not that her father was homophobic or anything, he was just strict and Avalon knew that if he found out, he would assume it would distract her from schoolwork and he'd have her homeschooled again. Things were tense enough at home already. Avalon's father's soon-to-be wife had moved in with her son, Roman. Avalon didn't like Roman in the slightest. He was so self-righteous and arrogant.

People look at Avalon and assume she has a perfect life. She's friends with everyone, she's the co-head Cheerio, she's the most popular girl in school, she gets straight A's, but Avalon's life isn't perfect. It's far from perfect. Avalon's father owns the Brickstone Country Club, where the Elite get to feel important, or so that's what Avalon says. Avalon's father has her whole life planned out for her. She'll leave school, get into Harvard, get her business degree, take over the family business, get married to a rich businessman and pass the family business down to her child. That was the opposite of what Avalon wanted.

Her dream was to leave school and become a world-renowned chef. Avalon has enjoyed cooking since she was little and when she has spare time, you'll always find her in the kitchen cooking. But according to her father, that dream was idiotic and she would never succeed. Avalon has wanted nothing more than to please her father her whole life, but he always seems so disappointed in her. But because she's the people's idea of perfection, no-one ever asks her if she's okay. So she just sweeps all of her emotions under the rug.

Upon arriving at her new locker, she noticed that she was right beside the notice board. Her eyes fell upon the Glee Club sign-up sheet. She has a strong singing voice and, due to her many years of gymnastics, she was an exceptional dancer, hence her place in the Cheerios.

Then, a small girl walked by and Avalon tapped her on the shoulder.

"Excuse me, could I borrow a pen?" Avalon asked politely, smiling.

"S-sure." The girl stuttered.

"First day?" Avalon asked, grinning and taking the pen.

The girl nodded. Avalon signed her name on the Glee Club sheet and returned the pen.

"It's not so bad here, you know. Why don't you come along to Cheerios try-outs?" Avalon suggested.

"Sure! See ya!" The girl squealed, skipping down the hall.

Avalon smiled and returned to her locker. The smile was wiped from her face when she saw who was standing beside her locker. Aaron Fay.

"Hey, babe." Aaron said, as Avalon opened her locker.

"I thought I made it clear that we were over." Avalon said bluntly.

"C'mon Av, baby. Give me another chance." Aaron begged.

"Ha, I _gave_ you another chance. And you just went right back to cheating. No way." Avalon said, staying strong.

"C'mon, don't be a bitch." Aaron laughed.

Avalon turned to him, her eyes wide.

"Is there a problem here?"

Avalon turned to see her best-friend Stacy standing beside her.

"Not at all. Why don't you run back to the dog-house while me and Av finish our chat." Aaron smirked.

Avalon's eyes grew wide and she slapped Aaron as hard as she could. His head collided with the locker and Stacy high-fived her.

"Nobody messes with my friends." She spat down at Aaron.

With that, Avalon and Stacy started down the hall, exchanging stories about their summer vacation.

**Austen Fischer's POV:**

Austen strolled through the main doors into the school and was immediately greeted by a bunch of his friends. He stayed for a few minutes to chat with them before excusing himself and making his way to the notice board. He scanned the board, eventually finding the sign-up sheet for the soccer team and signing it. Austen had been playing soccer since he was young and was the soccer team's star player. When Austen came out to his team, they didn't seem to mind and they fully supported him. His pen brushed against the sign-up sheet for the Glee Club. Austen stared at it for a few moments.

Austen was a good singer, and his dancing was pretty good, good enough to the point where Coach Sylvester had offered him a place on the Cheerios. He declined, but she said the spot was always open if he ever changed his mind. After a few moments of thinking, he signed his name on the Glee sign-up list and strolled to his locker.

He emptied out his bag and stuck up a few photos, mostly of him and his family. When Austen first came out to his parents, they were enraged and they kicked him out of the house. However, after a few weeks, they accepted him for who he was and while they now fully supported him, things are still pretty awkward between them.

Austen was considered the sweetest and most bubbly guy in the school. In fact, some girls had even said that if he wasn't gay, they'd be all over him. While some gay guys could find this offensive, Austen took it as a compliment. Austen was actually quite attractive, according to most people. He has black hair, that is always styled to sheer perfection, and bright blue eyes, which sometimes had a green tinge to them. He has pale skin and stands at 6'0. He is quite muscly, but he's not built like the football players. He also wears big, black, framed hipster-like glasses that kind of gave him a nerdy affect. Austen was also quite nerdy and childish. Most weekends, when Austen wasn't out with his friends, you could find him curled up on the couch re-reading a Harry Potter book or watching an old Disney movie.

But Austen wasn't always bubbly and hyper. There were times when Austen would lock himself away from the world and avoid people as best as he could. But this only happened when he got into one of "those moods", which is what his therapist calls it. In other words, Austen suffers from depression. He has self-harmed before, and there's not much from stopping him from doing it again.

The bell rang and Austen grabbed his Math books. He walked briskly to class and, upon arriving, noticed that there were no seats left. He groaned and approached his new Math teacher, sitting at her desk.

"Excuse me, miss?" Austen said politely.

She looked up from her newspaper and scowled at him.

"What?" She barked.

Austen jumped, 'Eh, there's no seats left.'

The teacher groaned, got up and handed Austen her chair. She pointed towards an empty desk next to a girl, who Austen knew to be Avalon Brickstone. He pulled the chair over and plopped himself down onto it.

"Now, class, I don't feel very well and, quite frankly, I don't feel like teaching a bunch of snot-nosed kids like you." The teacher announced.

Austen looked up, both confused and hurt.

"You may speak amongst yourselves until class is over." She finished.

Everyone cheered and began to talk excitedly to their friends. Avalon turned to Austen and smiled at him.

"Have a good summer?" Avalon asked.

Austen and Avalon weren't the best of friends, but they still knew each-other fairly well.

"Yeah, it was okay. How was yours?" Austen replied, turning to face Avalon.

"Meh." She said.

"I heard about you and Aaron," Austen said, 'Sorry.'

Avalon smiled, 'It's fine! He was an asshole anyway.'

Austen laughed, 'He was, wasn't he'

Avalon nodded and they both laughed.

Avalon and Austen spoke about summer and relationships until the bell rang and they went their separate ways.

**Blake Phillips' POV:**

Blake strut down the hallway, emanating a cocky swagger. Sophomores, Juniors and Seniors alike dove out of his way when he passed, not out of respect, but out of fear. Blake was known as Lima's resident bad boy. You might think that people wouldn't be so intimidated by a gay teenager, but they were. Over the years, Blake has earned himself the title of man-whore. Oddly enough, it was a title he was very proud of. Blake was probably the hottest guy in school. He has wavy blond hair with a few blue highlights in it, which is styled up. He has hazel eyes, that sometimes turn a deep shade of green. He is very well-built and stands at 6'2. He has fairly tanned skin. People would often pair him and Avalon Brickstone together before they knew that he was gay.

After a few failed attempts, Blake's locker swung open and he tossed his books inside. He didn't stick any photos up. His parents kicked him out of the house when he was a sophomore because they didn't like who he'd become. Sure, he used to be the nice, innocent kid, but people change and Blake's parents can't blame him for trying to find himself. Blake used to attend Dalton, but he got kicked out of there too.

As Blake continued down the hallway towards his first class, a sophomore boy collided into him. The boy went sprawling onto the floor and looked up at Blake. Blake narrowed his eyes at him and the boy scrambled to his feet and took off. Blake smirked and entered his first class.

He spent most of the class day-dreaming and terrorising the guy in front of him. When the bell rang, he stood up and left the classroom, relieved. He passed the notice board and stared at it for a while. His eyes fell upon the sign-up sheet for Glee Club.

"Thinking of signing up?"

Blake spun around and came face to face with a guy in his year, Austen Fischer.

Blake laughed, "Pfft, god no.'

"Why not?" Austen asked, pointing to the sheet, 'Look how many people are already signed up.'

"I don't want to waste my time singing with a bunch of losers." Blake retorted.

"So are you calling me a loser?" Austen asked jokingly.

"Nah." Blake said.

Austen laughed and turned to face him. They stood there for a minute looking at each-other.

"Ehm, I better go." Austen said quickly.

With that, Austen turned on his heels and sped down the corridor. Blake rolled his eyes and headed for his next class. On his way there, he noticed Joseph Preacher standing at his locker.

"Target acquired." Blake whispered.

Blake strode towards Joseph, and when Joseph saw him, he blushed.

"Hey, Joseph." Blake said, smiling brilliantly.

"Oh, uhm, h-hi." Joseph stuttered.

"Have a good summer?" Blake asked.

Joseph nodded and dropped the books he was holding. Joseph bent down to pick them up.

"Here, let me help you." Blake said, bending over.

Blake picked up a few books and ''accidentally'' brushed his hand against Joseph's. Joseph's eyes went wide and Blake could almost hear his heart thumping in his chest.

"So, you busy?" Blake asked.

"N-no, why?" Joseph asked, nervously fidgeting with the zips on his bag.

Blake leaned in and whispered into Joseph's ear, 'Why don't we go into that supply closet over there? It's quieter and we can talk.'

Joseph nodded and they both headed towards the supply closet.

"Too easy." Blake whispered, smirking.

**I hope you all enjoyed! Please leave a review and tell me what you think of the characters. Who's your favourite? And why? The next chapter will be up by Sunday hopefully, but no promises. Once I get all of the characters in, I'll set certain days which I'll update. **


	5. September 1st: Part Two

**Incase you didn't read the Author's Note I put up, I had the chapter done and ready on Sunday, but there was a problem with my FanFiction account, but it's all sorted now. I'm glad you all liked the last chapter! Oh and just to be clear, the first four chapters all take place on the same day. Also, the character 'Christopher Jacobs' is my own character that I created. Enjoy!**

**Valery Crane's POV:**

Valery scuttled down the hall in her usual quick fashion. Her shoulder-length ash brown hair flowing behind her, and her gun-metal blue eyes darting from person to person. She stands tall at 5'7 and has a medium build. She has a fair skin tone, thick eyebrows and a rounded jaw.

She pulled her leather jacket around her tighter and came to a stop in front of her old locker. She'd forgotten to take a few things home with her over the summer and Principal Sylvester said she had five minutes before she'd personally take Valery's items and burn them in front of her.

She swung open the locker and popped the contents into her bag; a few hair clips, some old books, various sports pamphlets and a few pictures. Valery stopped and looked through the pictures. They were all of her and Kylie, her ex-girlfriend.

Kylie is a renowned TV presenter and she's 11 years older than Valery, making her 28. Valery was very much in love with Kylie, and she thought Kylie felt the same way. Up until a few months ago, everything was going perfectly. Kylie laughed at Valery's jokes, they had amazing date-nights, their ''sleepovers'' were always fantastic and they could talk for hours on end about the most random stuff. Valery had always known that Kylie had been cheating on her, and if it weren't for Kylie's charm, the relationship would have ended months previous. When Valery asked for a bigger commitment, Kylie ended the relationship. They dated for fourteen months, two weeks and four days.

Valery crumpled the pictures up in her hand and threw them into the trash can beside her. She slammed the locker shut and headed towards her new locker. On her way there, she passed the notice-board. Valery was very good at starting things, but horrible at finishing them. Her father said that she needed to join a club, or else. Valery closed her eyes and randomly pointed at a point on the notice-board. She opened her eyes and her finger was pointed towards the Glee club sign-up sheet. She begrudgingly signed her name and went on her way.

Upon arriving at her new locker, she noticed a large group of cheerleaders standing a few lockers away. She cursed and opened her locker quickly. She shoved her books in as fast as she could and grabbed her French books. She was just about to walk away when she heard someone calling her name. She cursed under her breath and turned around to see two girls in Cheerios outfits walking towards her. Abby and Lindsay.

Abby's jet-black hair was tied into a high ponytail and her face was heavily made up. Her lips were rouged and her hazel eyes were hidden beneath a sheet of eye-shadow.

"Where are you going in such a rush?" Lindsay asked, folding her arms.

Valery had to bit her lip to hold in her laughter when she saw the monstrosity that was Lindsay's new nose.

"Uhm, class." Valery said after a while.

"Class? Ew, who needs school when you have amazing bodies like us?" Abby snorted.

The two girls giggled and Valery swallowed the bile that had risen in her throat. Sure, Valery was bi and everyone knew, but Valery wouldn't touch Abby or Lindsay with a ten foot pole. You could catch something off them, like an STD or something.

"Well, this was a waste of time." Lindsay said, hands on hips.

"Yeah, bye loser!" Abby shouted.

The two girls erupted into a fit of giggles and Valery slowly backed away.

**Noel Daring's POV:**

Noel burst through the front doors of the school with a huge smile on his face. He waved and greeted almost everyone he passed. He passed the notice board and stopped. He signed his name on the Photography Club sign-up sheet. He glanced at the Glee Club sign-up sheet and stopped.

"Ah what the heck." He said aloud.

He signed his name and bounced down the halls. He arrived at his new locker and entered the combination, but the lock didn't open. He tried it again, and it still wouldn't open. He tried it again and again and again. Eventually, he slammed his fist into the locker and his eyes welled up with tears.

"Why are you slamming your fist against my locker?"

Noel swung around to see Sibyl Turner standing behind him.

"This is my locker." Noel replied bluntly.

"No, it's mine. See? 315." Sibyl explained, showing Noel a small slip of paper.

Noel looked at his paper. It read "Locker 314. Combination: 20 15 05 10".

"Oh," Noel murmured, "Well I guess we're locker buddies!"

"Hooray." Sibyl replied sarcastically.

Noel shot her a dirty look and opened _his_ new locker. He piled books in and stuck up some pictures. He slammed the locker door shut and made sure to shove Sibyl when he passed her.

Noel ran a hand through his short, dirty-blond hair. His dark-brown eyes were bloodshot and his thin lips were curved into a frown. Sometimes Noel could be in an amazing mood, and then one little thing could change his mood completely. This has happened to Noel for as long as he can remember. Noel always just assumed it was because of his confidence.

Noel passed a few teachers, and they all gave him dirty looks. Noel tries very hard in school, but he can never concentrate for some reason. Also, he has a bad reputation. He got expelled from his old school for beating up a guy for calling him horrible names. Noel broke the boys nose and dis-located his shoulder. Because of this, people judge Noel before they even get a chance to meet him. Noel doesn't really have much friends.

Someone tapped him on the shoulder and he slowly turned around. Abby and Lindsay, or the gruesome twosome, stood in front of him, arms linked.

"Are you bi?" Lindsay asked.

Noel raised his eyebrows. He was quite taken aback by the bluntness of the question.

"Ehm... yeah?" Noel replied, unsure.

"Oh, cool." Abby said.

Then, they walked off. Noel furrowed his eyebrows for a minute. He started to think about why they'd care. Then, he noticed that he was alone in the hall.

"Shit." Noel cursed.

He took off down the hall towards Spanish class.

**Christopher Jacobs' POV:**

Christopher stomped through the halls, his overgrown ginger fringe covering one of his cold, grey eyes. His eyes had dark purple bags under them and his lips were thin and colourless. He gave off an odd odour, like raw meat. He wore torn jeans, an ACDC t-shirt and a dark green overcoat with large, black boots. A leather satchel hung loosely from his shoulders.

He arrived at his new locker and opened it. He stuffed his books inside and stuck up a newspaper clipping that read "Nine Die in Restaurant Fire". He smiled at the clipping and slammed his locker shut.

On his way to class, he noticed Avalon Brickstone signing up for Glee Club at the notice board. He waited until she left and scurried up to the notice board. He inhaled deeply.

"Ahhh." He moaned.

Her scent was still here. Christopher scrawled his name underneath Avalon's on the Glee Club sheet and smiled, exposing his sickly, yellow teeth.

"What are you smiling at, freak?"

Christopher swung around to see five senior boys standing around him, all wearing football jackets. He turned red and tried to walk away, but one of the boys stepped in front of him.

"I said," another boy stepped forward, 'What are you smiling at?'

Christopher looked around, searching for an excuse to get away. Then, in the blink of an eye, the boys fist collided with Christopher's cheek. The world spun around him and he hit the floor.

"Patrick!" A girl screamed.

Christopher looked up to see Avalon Brickstone standing beside the boy who punched him, her hands on her hips.

"Go. Now." She said through gritted teeth.

The boys ran off and Avalon helped Christopher up. He was surprised that she could lift him up, as he was quite chubby.

"Are you okay? Craig, isn't it?" Avalon asked.

Christopher shook his head, "Christopher..."

"Oh, sorry! You okay? Your nose is bleeding." Avalon said, stepping forward to examine his nose.

Christopher moaned. She smelled so good. He wanted to just reach out and grab her.

"Here, take this." Avalon said, handing Christopher a purple handkerchief.

Christopher dabbed at his nose with it.

"Keep it," Avalon said with a smile, "I'll see you around, Craig."

Christopher watched as the perfect Avalon Brickstone walked away from him.

"It's Christopher." He whispered, sniffing the handkerchief.

**Roman Tate's POV:**

Roman locked his locker and spun around. He came face-to-face with a tall, blonde woman wearing a tracksuit. She stared at him for a while and he awkwardly ran a hand through his short, blond hair.

"I don't like you." She said after a while.

Roman raised his eyebrows, 'I'm sorry, but who are you?'

"I'm Sue Sylvester, the principal of this school. And I don't like you." She replied, putting her hands on her hips.

"Yeah I get that, but you don't even know me?" Roman defended.

"I know that you're Roman Tate, the new kid on the block," Sue explained, 'I also happen to know that you're soon-to-be step-sister is co-head Cheerio.'

Roman's knees went weak at the mention of Avalon. She was perfect. Roman knows that she doesn't see him the same way though. Anyway, she was soon-to-be family.

"So?" Roman said, confused.

Sue narrowed her eyes, 'I've got my eyes on you, R.'

With that, Sue strolled down the halls, knocking three students over in the process. Roman stood there, dazed. After a few minutes, he shook his head and took out the school map. He tried to find his History class on it, but he couldn't see it. A boy with perfectly-styled, black hair passed him and Roman tapped him on the shoulder.

"Sorry, do you know where Room 18 is?" Roman asked politely.

The boy turned around and smiled, 'Sure. Follow me.'

The boy started walking and Roman followed him. He passed a ginger kid sniffing a handkerchief and shivered.

"You new here?" The boy asked.

"What? Oh, yeah." Roman replied, distracted.

"Well I'm Austen. Austen Fischer." The boy told him.

"Roman Tate."

Roman shook his hand and continued following him.

"So I saw you taking to Principal Sylvester." Austen said, grinning.

"Yeah, she doesn't like me." Roman said.

Austen laughed, 'She doesn't like anyone.'

Austen stopped outside a classroom door and smiled at Roman.

"Room 18." Austen said simply.

"Thanks." Roman said.

He opened the door and walked inside. He was the first one there. The teacher sat at her desk and followed him with her eyes as he took a seat at the back of the classroom. Two girls walked in wearing cheerleading outfits. They looked at him, looked at each-other and then erupted into a fit of giggles.

Roman was used to this behaviour from girls. Overall, he was very attractive. He has short blond hair and brilliant green eyes. His nose is slightly crooked from a fight a few years back, but his smile takes the attention away from it. He has a strong jaw-line and a lean build. He also has a six-pack.

The two giggling girls sat either side of him. They stared at him for a while, which made him really uncomfortable.

"Can I help you, ladies?" Roman asked.

The two girls looked at eachother and started giggling again.

"I'm Abby," One of the girls said and then pointed to the other, 'And that's Lindsay.'

"You're new here, aren't you?" Lindsay said, 'Because I'd definitely remember a face like yours.'

Roman blushed, 'Uh, yeah. I'm new.'

"What brings you to boring, old Lima?" Abby asked, her chin resting softly on the palm of her hands.

"My mom's getting married." Roman explained.

"Ohhh." They both said.

"Anyone we'd know?" Abby asked.

"Daniel Brickstone." Roman stated.

The two girls gasped.

"You mean Daniel Brickstone, owner of the Brickstone Country Club? Father of co-head Cheerio Avalon Brickstone?" Lindsay asked, her mouth open in shock.

"Ehm, yeah." Roman said.

The two girls exchanged weird looks and started giggling.

The bell rang and more of the class began piling in. Roman didn't really pay much attention for the entirety of the class. He just thought about back home. He wondered how his friends were getting on and what kind of a job Robbie was doing taking over the fight club.

When Roman's father left when he was 13, he needed to find some way of letting his aggression out. Baseball and football weren't doing the trick, so he started a fight club when he was 16. Everything was going perfectly until his mom told him that they were moving to Lima, Ohio.

The bell rang to signal the end of class and Roman left the classroom, not knowing a single thing about the Industrial Revolution in France.

**Zachary Peterson's POV:**

Zachary stopped in front of the notice board. He took out a pen and started scanning through the sign-up sheets. This was his final year in McKinley and he wanted to get involved. He signed up for LGBT, Lacrosse and Quiz Bowl Club as usual. He looked down the hall and noticed a large group of seniors pushing around a small sophomore. Zachary has always hated bullying and he wants to put an end to it. He signed his name on the Anti-Bullying Club sheet and the McKinley Mentors club.

Happy, he strolled to his new locker and opened it. He put all of his books in. He glanced at his new timetable and grabbed his European Geography books. He noticed the notorious Blake Phillips checking him out and he rolled his eyes. He didn't usually get hit on, and he didn't enjoy when he did.

It's not that he was ugly at all. He has auburn hair that's naturally curly and hazel-green eyes. He has an athletic figure and stands at 5'9. He has a small scar on his cheek from an injury as a child and a birthmark on his upper left arm.

He arrived at his European Geography class and took a seat at the front. For the duration of class, he paid close attention and asked questions when necessary. Some called him a know-it-all, but frankly he didn't care. The bell rang and Zachary left the class swiftly. He always liked to be early for class. He arrived at his French class and, like his first class, he got heavily involved. The bell rang again and Zachary half-walked, half-ran out of the class. He was about half-way down the hall when he noticed Blake Phillips and Joseph Preacher walking out of a supply closet. Joseph's hair was in a mess and he nodded to Blake before speeding down the hall.

"You're not very discreet, you know." Zachary said as he passed Blake.

"Who says I need to be?" Blake replied, following Zachary.

Zachary laughed, 'You know you're a bit of a whore, right?'

"And proud." Blake replied, smirking.

Zachary stopped and turned around.

"Are you going to follow me all the way to Biology?" Zachary asked.

"Depends," Blake grinned, 'Are there any supply closets near your Biology class?'

"You're disgusting." Zachary said.

Blake laughed and continued to follow Zachary.

"So how was your summer?" Blake asked.

"Do you really care?" Zachary shot back.

"Nah, but I've learned that you have to get to know people before fu-" Blake began.

"Don't finish that sentence, please." Zachary shivered.

Blake laughed, 'So are you signing up for Glee Club?'

Zachary blushed. Singing was one of his secret talents and he hadn't told anyone about it.

"Why?" Zachary questioned.

"Just wondering," Blake replied shrugging, 'Hey, you're friends with Austen Fischer, aren't you?'

Zachary and Austen had been best friends since they could walk. They did almost everything together.

"Yeah, why?" Zachary asked, curious.

Blake shrugged, 'No reason.'

Then, without a word, Blake stopped following Zachary. Zachary smirked. He caught sight of Austen and chased after him.

"Austen!" Zachary shouted, colliding with him.

"Ow. What is it?" Austen asked, fixing his hair.

"Blake Phillips just asked me about you." Zachary said, biting his lip.

Austen froze and he turned a dangerous shade of red.

"What did he say?" Austen asked.

"He just asked if I was friends with you." Zachary told him.

Austen started to grin but he immediately stopped.

"He's a pig," Austen said finally, 'He doesn't care about anyone.'

Zachary shrugged and they both walked to Biology together.

**Again, I'm so sorry for the delay. I hope you all liked the chapter! Review and let me know what you think of the characters in this chapter! Bye!**


	6. September 1st: Part Three

**Hey everyone! I'm currently sick, so if this chapter isn't the best, apologies. But I really wanted to get a chapter out for you guys:) Because I'm not feeling well, I'm only going to introduce three characters in this chapter. Which means that in the next chapter, I'll introduce five and then I'll introduce the remaining characters in the chapter after. Enjoy!**

**Tayla Mallory's POV:**

Tayla strut down the halls, her smooth, black hair tied back into a high ponytail. Her fellow Cheerios, Abby and Lindsay, struggle to keep up with Tayla as she makes her way down the halls. Tayla stopped abruptly in front of the notice board, causing the two girls to crash into her back.

Tayla spun around slowly, 'What are you two idiots doing?'

"Uhm..eh.." The two girls mumbled.

Tayla sighed heavily and turned back around. 

"Pen." Tayla said.

Abby hurriedly shoved a pen into Tayla's hand and Tayla grunted a thanks. She looked through the various sign-up sheets and her eyes fell upon the Glee Club sign-up sheet. One name caught her eye in particular, Avalon Brickstone.

"She _must _be doing it ironically." Tayla said under her breath.

"What was that, Tayla?" Lindsay asked.

"None of your damn business, pig-nose." Tayla replied.

She did love singing, but she couldn't sign-up in front of the girls. She has a reputation. Just then, a small girl ran up to the notice board and began to scrawl her name on the Cheerios' sign-up sheet.

"Ehm, excuse you? What are you doing?" Tayla said to the girl.

The girl looked up at Tayla with terrified eyes.

"Uhm... signing up for Ch-Cheerios." The girl replied slowly.

"No, no honey." Tayla said, shaking her head.

The girl turned her head quizzically, but continued to write down her name.

"Did you not hear me?" Tayla said, raising her voice.

"Uhm... yes," The girl gulped, 'But I was told by the co-head Cheerio to join...'

Tayla sighed. Avalon was too nice sometimes.

"Yeah? Well I'm the other co-captain and I'm telling you that you have no chance, so why don't you run along and play with traffic?" Tayla snarled.

The little girl stood there, staring at Tayla with big, sad eyes. Tayla reached forward, knocked the girl's pen out of her hand and stomped in it, shattering it into a collection of tiny pieces. The girl ran off crying and Tayla high-fived Abby and Lindsay.

"That was amazing, Tay!" Abby shrieked with delight.

"Don't call me Tay," Tayla asserted, 'Now go away, you're annoying me.'

The two girls nodded and hurried down the halls. Tayla looked around her before quickly signing her name on the Glee Club sheet. Happy, Tayla threw Abby's pen in the bin and started towards her new locker. On her way there, she got checked out by a ridiculous amount of guys.

Tayla was stunning, or so she was told. She has flawless, caramel coloured skin and weighs around 125 pounds. She has a thin build and stands at 5'8. When people first meet Tayla, her eyes are always what they first notice. They're a shocking hazel colour, but when she laughs, they turn from hazel to gold. She has an angled face, with a small nose and big lips. A small scar runs down her neck from an accident as a child.

Tayla's fingernails are always painted a different colour each day depending on her mood. For example, today they're painted black, to show that Tayla feels powerful.

After piling her books into her locker and decorating it a bit, Tayla shut her locker. She jumped when she noticed Avalon standing behind her.

"You scared the crap out of me!" Tayla yelled, holding her hand to her heart.

Avalon erupted into a fit of giggles and Tayla smiled. She always found Avalon's giggles really cute.

"Oh, did you tell some hopeless girl to sign up for the Cheerios?" Tayla enquired.

Avalon stopped giggling, 'What did you do?'

"I..uhm...," Tayla looked down at the ground, 'I told her to play with traffic and then I smashed her pen...'

"Tayla!" Avalon screeched, her eyes wide.

"I'm sorry! Abby and Lindsay were there and-" Tayla began.

"You shouldn't have to act any different around them! You're never mean when it's just me and you. You need to let other people see you..." Avalon trailed off and laid a hand on Tayla's shoulder before continuing, '...the way I see you.'

Tayla looked up into Avalon's dark, blue eyes. They stood there for a minute, their eyes locked.

"Whatever," Tayla said, averting her gaze, 'See you later.'

Tayla turned on her heels and ran down the corridor, ignoring the confused cries from her friend.

**Charlotte Rosalina Hudson's POV:**

Charlotte propelled herself through the water. She swam till the end of the pool and back again about ten times. Whenever Charlotte was stressed or upset, you would always find her swimming. After the death of her cousin, Finn, it seemed that she spent most of her time in the water.

Charlotte climbed out of the pool and grabbed her towels. She shoved her feet into her flip-flops and walked to the changing rooms. She opened her sports locker and took out her clothes. Charlotte dried herself before getting changed. She tied her damp, brown hair into a ponytail and shoved her swimming gear back into her locker.

On her way out of the changing rooms, she caught a glance of her reflection in the mirror. Charlotte wasn't terrible looking. She was pretty short, but skinny with curves. She has very long brown hair with red streaks in it. Her hair is long because she can't afford the hairdressers, and it's usually in a ponytail or a messy bun. She has chubby cheeks, which her brothers always make fun of. Her eyes are very peculiar, one is light blue and the other is a deep green. Her parents used to tell her that they made her look distinguished, that is, before they took off.

Before Charlotte was born, her father used to be in the army, but he was honorably discharged. Charlotte was seven when her brothers, Champ and Chandler, were born. When her younger twin-brothers were born, Charlotte noticed that her parents didn't do much to look after them. Then six months ago, they took off without a word. A month later, Charlotte received a letter from them saying they'd be back in a month, but they still haven't returned. She hasn't heard anything from them since. Charlotte is afraid to tell anyone incase Champ, Chandler and herself are split up and put into foster-care. Also, she didn't want to worry Burt and Carole, her aunt and uncle, any further. They've had enough grief recently.

Charlotte pushed a strand of hair out of her face as she walked up to the notice board. She immediately signed up for swimming team. She was about to walk away when the Glee Club sheet caught her eye. She loves singing, but she's never sang in front of anyone before. She hastily signed her name anyway and started for her locker.

Upon arriving at her locker, she noticed Tayla Mallory speeding down the hall, Avalon Brickstone calling after her. Tayla ran into the girl's bathroom. Charlotte hesitated before following her in.

She saw Tayla standing in front of the mirror whispering something to herself. She noticed that all of the cubicles were empty; so Tayla and Charlotte were alone.

"Uhm... Tayla? Are you okay?" Charlotte said in a small voice.

Tayla turned around, her eyes red and puffy.

"Get. Out." Tayla said through gritted teeth.

Charlotte reluctantly took a step closer to Tayla and put a hand on her shoulder. Tayla shoved Charlotte onto the ground.

"I said get out!" Tayla bellowed.

Charlotte scrambled up and fled from the bathroom.

"That was weird." Charlotte whispered to herself.

She began to walk down the halls towards Chemistry class when Mr. Schuester stopped in front of her.

"Hey, you're Finn Hudson's cousin, aren't you?" He said in a friendly tone.

Charlotte nodded. She was never lucky enough to have Mr. Schuester as a teacher. Just then, Santana Lopez walked up beside Mr. Schuester and looked Charlotte up and down.

Charlotte had met Santana a few times before, and they don't get along at all. Santana turned her nose up at Charlotte and Charlotte made a face back at her.

"You should sign up for Glee Club." Mr. Schuester said, shooting Santana a stern look.

"What? Her? Please, look at her!" Santana moaned.

"I already have." Charlotte replied, ignoring Santana.

Mr. Schuester smiled, 'Great, see you tomorrow then!'

Mr. Schuester and Santana walked away and Charlotte continued towards Chemistry.

**Joshua Salvatore Shapiro's POV:**

Joshua placed his books in his locker carefully and grabbed his blue, glittery denim jacket. He closed his locker door and threw on his jacket.

"Nice jacket, queer." A senior snarled, shoving Joshua into his locker.

Joshua frowned for a moment, but then he just brushed it off and started down the halls. He stopped in front of the notice board and signed up for Cheerios, Prom Committee and Yearbook Club. He also signed up for Glee since Kurt Hummel, his role model, used to be in Glee. Also, his voice wasn't too bad either.

Happy, Joshua continued down the halls and entered his Spanish class. He sat at the back and took out his books. Spanish class passed very quickly, and so did his next three classes. Joshua got his new books from his locker and made his way to the cafeteria.

Upon arriving at the cafeteria, Joshua sat down at the nearest table alone. He was used to being alone, though. He wasn't ugly or anything, which is why most people tended to be alone nowadays. Joshua has glossy brown hair and chocolate-brown eyes. He's tall, at 5'10 and weighs in at about 164 pounds. He has pale skin, which he hates.

People tend to shy away from him because of how he dressed or how he acted, not to mention the fact that some people are such homophobes.

He took out his lunch and took a bite out of his apple. A boy with impeccably styled black hair sat down at the table with Joshua.

"Hi, I noticed that you were sitting here alone, so I came over to keep you company," The boy said, smiling.

"Oh, thanks." Joshua replied dumbfounded.

"I'm Austen," The boy smiled, holding out his hand.

"Joshua." Joshua replied simply, shaking Austen's hand.

"So, have you signed up for any clubs yet?" Austen asked, taking a bite of his sandwich.

"Yep. Cheerios, Prom Committee, Yearbook and Glee." Joshua stated.

"Oh, I signed up for Glee too!" Austen exclaimed, 'And I was offered a place on the Cheerios, but I declined.'

"Really? I can see why you were offered a place on the Cheerios." Joshua blurted out, immediately regretting what he had said.

"What do you mean?" Austen asked, curious.

"Uhm, ugh, well..." Joshua mumbled, blushing, 'Nevermind.'

Austen laughed and stood up, 'Okay then. Listen, I have to get to class, but I'll see you around.'

"Okay, bye!" Joshua shouted after him.

**Im sorry that this chapter is so short, but I don't want to mess up anyone's character while I'm sick. I'll be updating again within the week. Review and let me know how you like the characters!**


	7. September 1st: Part Four

**Hey all! I'm feeling much better, thanks for all the support! I've decided that the update date for this story will be SUNDAYS! I MAY change this throughout the story, but it should remain Sunday. Oh, and I forgot to say this in the last chapter, but thanks to Linneagb for designing the story's new cover photo! Enjoy!**

**Aaron Oliver Kim's POV:**

Aaron filled his bags with the necessary books and closed his locker. He spun around and came face-to-face with a group of five Cheerios. The girls just stood there, staring at Aaron for a few minutes. Aaron raised an eyebrow and they all ran off, giggling.

Aaron had been getting a lot of attention from girls in the last year, but he couldn't figure out why. Not much had changed. He'd just pierced his ears, that was about the only thing that was different about him. Aaron still had the same jet-black hair and brown eyes. He still looked as Asian as ever. His body was still athletic-looking and lean. He still had the same intoxicating smile and he still stood at 5'11. But girls acted as if there was something different about him. Not that he was complaining or anything.

Aaron's phone buzzed in his pocket and he saw that he had three unread messages, all from his mother, Kayla Kim. Aaron grinned at the texts and typed back a reply. Aaron and his mother were very close. His mother still lived back in South Korea with Aaron's father, but they still talked on the phone most nights and he was able to bond with her when he visited his parents during summer. Aaron's relationship with his father is very different. Aaron's father, Kim Hyukjin, was a cardiovascular surgeon turned businessman. Aaron's father can be very cold and manipulative, but Aaron has seen a kinder side to his father in the past.

Aaron moved to the US from South Korea when he was 13. As a child, Aaron often showed off his cold and mean side, which meant he didn't have very many friends. Back when he was in school in South Korea, he was bullied by a group of kids who called themselves 'Iljin'. They were horrible to him, and after three years, Aaron finally fought back. Not physically, but mentally. He turned them against eachother and now they barely speak. That was when Aaron discovered that he had a manipulative and intimidating side. In his opinion, it was a good quality to have. He'd never use it on his friends, but if he was ever in trouble, it was comforting to know that there was a safe way out.

Aaron currently lives with his uncle, who works at a hospital as a cardiovascular surgeon. Aaron and his uncle have a very good relationship and they're like two peas in a pod.

Aaron continued down the hall. Just as he turned a corner, he collided with an angry-looking senior and he fell to the ground.

"Hey!" Aaron complained, standing up.

The senior turned around and gave him a terrifying look.

"What did you say?" The senior said through gritted teeth.

A crowd started to draw around Aaron and the senior and Aaron's palms began to get sweaty.

"Oh no." Aaron whispered under his breath.

"Hey, I'm talking to you Wong-Ton." The senior said, moving closer to Aaron.

Aaron's breathing became heavy and he began to feel dizzy. He ran as fast as he could away from the crowd and came to a stop in front of the school exit. He pushed open the doors and was at once met with the crisp September air. He put his hands up against the wall and took deep breaths. After a while, he felt a bit better. He fumbled for the cigarette box in his pocket. He clumsily stuck a cigarette in his mouth and lit it.

"Ahhh." Aaron sighed with relief, blowing out smoke.

Smoking always made him feel better.

**Conor Fitzroy's POV:**

Conor tidied his books in his locker. Happy, he removed the necessary books and closed his locker. He started down the hall and ruffled his short, ash-brown hair. Conor turned a corner and noticed a big group of people surrounding a senior and an Asian boy that Conor recognised. Conor ignored the worried look on the Asian boy's face and continued towards Biology class. Conor didn't like to get involved where he wasn't necessary, after all it wasn't any of his business.

Conor never really got picked on because, to be honest, there wasn't really anything to make fun of him for. He got decent grades, so they couldn't call him a nerd. He was thin, so they couldn't call him fat. He didn't look strange. Conor has pale blue eyes, thin lips, a large nose and he stands at 6'2. Sure, people could pick on him because of the size of his nose, but there were way more deformed-looking, obese, stupid or nerdy kids around here to keep the bullies busy.

Conor arrived in Biology class a few minutes early. He chose a seat in one of the middle rows and sat down. Just then, a girl ran into the classroom crying. The girl was wearing black jeans, a white hoodie and a pink top. Her fat stomach poked out of the bottom of her top and Conor couldn't even count the amount of chins she had on his hands and feet!

The girl stood at the top of the classroom, still crying. Conor looked around at the empty classroom and cleared his throat. The girl looked up and stared at him for a few seconds.

"Do you think I'm fat?" The girl said, sobbing.

Conor shrugged, 'Kind of.'

The girl's mouth dropped open and she fled the room, screaming at the top of her voice. Conor furrowed his eyebrows. Did he say something wrong?

Conor shrugged it off and took out his books just as people began to arrive in the class. A boy with greasy black hair and acne walked into the room. There were only two seats left in the room, one beside Conor and one on the other side of the room. The boy glanced from one chair to the other and eventually sat down next to Conor.

Conor gagged at the stench that the boy emanated.

"Excuse me, can you move to the other side of the class? You smell really bad and to be honest, you make my eyes hurt." Conor said in a plain voice.

Hurt flickered across the boys face and he moved to the other seat.

_Why did he look so hurt? Did I say something?_ Conor thought.

The teacher, Ms. Hogan, walked into the classroom and slammed the door behind her.

"Welcome back, class, to another year of biology!" Ms. Hogan exclaimed excitedly, her blonde curls bouncing as she strode to her desk.

A few of the boys at the back of the room began to whistle at her, and she stared daggers at them.

"Anyway, today we'll be looking at Human Reproduction." Ms. Hogan announced, beginning to write on the board.

"Aw yeah!" A boy shouted from the back of the room and everyone laughed, except for Conor.

_God, _Conor thought, _this is going to be a long year._

**Mira Anabelle Magana's POV:**

Mira lay on the green grass outside the school and stared up at the sky. Something about the fluffy white clouds sailing across the sky, mixed with the sound of her music thumping into her ears made her feel relaxed. Mira sat up and pushed a strand of her long, dark-brown hair behind her ear. She hit pause on her iPod and stuffed it in her bag. Mira stood up and stretched before turning around and entering the school.

Mira sailed through the halls nonchalantly and stopped in front of the notice board. She signed up for Math Club and Glee Club. She had been in the Math Club last year, but she had only just decided to give Glee Club a try. After all, music was almost like an escape for Mira.

"Hey, Mira!" Mira heard someone shout.

She turned around and was at once met with the wet, gooey feeling of slushie in her face. Her mouth dropped and she wiped the sticky substance from her eyes. She looked up and saw a tall, ginger girl in a Cheerio outfit towering over her, smirking. Everyone began to laugh and Mira sprinted into the toilets, her eyes brimming with tears.

It took Mira about ten minutes to clean up and when she was finished, she stared at her reflection in the mirror. Mira hated the way she looked. She hated her small, almond-shaped, brown eyes and her small, pink lips. She hated how she was so small, just reaching 5'3. She hated her long, chubby legs and her small waist. She hated her curvy body and her long, thin nose. Mira had been told before that she had a body to die for, but she doesn't believe that.

Mira sighed and took a picture out of her bag. In the picture, seven year-old Mira was sitting on her mother's lap. They were both beaming. A tear dropped onto the photo and Mira took a deep breath. She missed her mother dearly. Her mother had passed away just before Mira began High School, and it was tough not having a girl around to talk with.

Mira heard someone running towards the bathroom door and she dived into a cubicle as fast as she could. She heard someone open the door and run inside. Mira heard a girl crying and she got down on her hands and knees and peeked out from under the cubicle door.

Mira was surprised to see Tayla Mallory standing in front of the mirrors, sobbing her eyes out. Then, another girl with long brown hair and red highlights entered the room. Mira recognised her from somewhere, but she couldn't remember where.

"Uhm... Tayla? Are you okay?" The girl with highlights said in a tiny voice.

"Get. Out." Tayla said through gritted teeth.

The girl with highlights stepped forward and put a hand on Tayla's shoulder. Tayla shoved the girl with highlights to the floor.

"I said get out!" Tayla bellowed.

The girl with highlights fled the bathroom as fast as she could and Mira covered her mouth.

"Oh, Tayla," Tayla said to her reflection in the mirror, 'You need to sort yourself out.'

Mira raised her eyebrows. She was surprised to see the school's queen bitch so weak and small.

"Look at you. Falling for your best friend," Tayla said, 'Avalon's too good for you. And she's straight anyway.'

Mira's eyes grew wide. Avalon? Avalon Brickstone?

Just then, Tayla turned on her heels and left the bathroom. Mira blew a sigh of relief and stood up. She left the bathroom and headed to her first class.

**Eloise Amanda Summer's POV:**

Eloise wheeled through the halls, gaining the usual looks of pity she always received. Eloise had been in a wheel chair or two years now. Her car was involved in a three-way collision, which killed Eloise's mother and sister and left Eloise in a wheelchair, with no hope of ever getting out. After the accident, her father got a new job and they relocated to Lima. Her father re-married relatively soon after the accident, and Eloise was disgusted. She barely talks to him now.

All in all, Eloise was a beautiful girl, if you ignored all of the scars and the chair. She has wavy, chocolate-brown hair that falls halfway down her back with a sweeping side fringe. She always wears her hair down. Her eyes are a warm hazel colour and she stands an average height of 5'7. She is slim.

Eloise's body is covered in scars from the accident. She has a scar on her head from when she went through the windscreen, another scar on her wrist, various scars on her legs and a huge scar running along her stomach. Not to mention the various scars on her arms from where she cuts herself. Sometimes the painful memories of her parents mixed with the strange looks she receives are too much and she can't handle it.

Despite all of this though, Eloise is a very cheerful person. She loves to make people laugh and loves to enjoy herself. She doesn't have many friends though, because people are sometimes scared away by her chair and her scars.

Eloise continued to wheel down the halls, alone. And then she saw him. Her beacon of light and hope in this gloomy place. Her boyfriend, Jonas Valentine O'Grady.

Jonas and Eloise have been together for a year next month. They met in Biology class after their teacher made them lab partners. Jonas had a terrible accident when he was younger. When he was three, he accidentally poured boiling water on his face, and now he has severe scars on his forehead and some on the left side of his face. He tries to cover the scars with his hair, but Eloise thinks he's gorgeous anyway.

"Hey, babe." Jonas said, planting a kiss on Eloise's cheek.

"Hey." She replied in her thick British accent.

"Sorry I couldn't walk with you to school today, things are a bit hectic at home." Jonas said, looking down at the floor.

"It's fine! Don't worry about it." Eloise replied, gripping Jonas' hand.

Jonas always walked Eloise to school, because Eloise hated driving in cars, for obvious reasons.

Jonas smiled, 'Come on, let's go to your locker.'

Jonas wheeled Eloise to her locker and got her books for her.

"You're perfect." Eloise said, taking the books from Jonas and giving him a kiss.

"I know." Jonas winked.

Eloise laughed, 'Hey, can we go to the notice board? I need to sign up for Art Club.'

Jonas nodded and brought Eloise to the notice board. Eloise got Jonas to sign her name on the Art Club sheet. Then, the Glee Club sheet caught her eye.

"Hey, sign me up for Glee aswell." Eloise said.

Jonas smiled and did so, 'You _do _have an amazing voice.'

Eloise blushed, 'How would you know?'

"I heard you singing once when you were getting ready to go out." Jonas grinned.

"What? Where were you waiting?" Eloise asked.

"Under your bed." Jonas replied in a serious tone.

Eloise laughed, 'You're such a weirdo.'

Jonas laughed and wrapped his arms around her, 'Yeah I know.'

Eloise smiled as she wrapped her arms tightly around her boyfriend. She could stay like this forever.

"I have to go to class, I'll see you at lunch." Jonas said, breaking the hug.

"Okay. Bye!" Eloise said, giving her boyfriend another kiss.

Eloise watched as Jonas walked away and she smiled. How did she get so lucky?

**Thanks for reading! The next chapter will be the final part of the intros! If your character was in this chapter, review to let me know how I did! **


	8. September 1st: Part Five

**Hey everyone! This will be the last of the introductions, then the auditions and then we're done with all of the necessary stuff and we can get into all of the fun stuff! Not that this wasn't fun, but you know what I mean;) Anyhow, enjoy!**

**Jonas Valentine O'Grady's POV:**

As Jonas walked away from his girlfriend Eloise, he pulled his dark-brown hair over his scars. He entered his Biology class and sat down at the back. A boy with acne and greasy-looking hair entered the room and sat down next to a boy that Jonas knew to be Conor Fitzroy. Conor had a reputation of being extremely blunt.

Conor said something to the boy and the boy slowly moved to the other side of the room. Jonas narrowed his eyes at Conor. Then, the teacher entered and the students went wild. The rest of the class went by as usual. The usual jocks made fun of the Human Reproduction diagrams. The same perverts whistled everytime the teacher bent down to get something. Jonas asked a ton of questions and received a lot of praise from the teacher, as usual. Eloise told him that sometimes he came across as a bit of a know-it-all, but he didn't care.

Finally, the bell rang and Jonas scurried out of the class and hurried to his Spanish class. His Spanish class flew by, as did his Geography and History classes.

After making a trip to his locker, Jonas made his way to the cafeteria to meet Eloise. When he pushed open the two, large wooden doors and entered the messy cafeteria, he spotted Eloise sitting by herself at a table at the end of the cafeteria. He smiled and started to walk towards her. Then, the one and only Lyssa Carrington stood in front of Jonas and smiled at him.

Lyssa Carrington was McKinley's honorary matchmaker. Anyone who she got together, stayed together.

Lyssa flipped her curly, brown hair and batted her bark, brown eyes at Jonas.

"What do you want?" Jonas asked impatiently.

"You could be a little nicer to me, you know. After you never called all summer." Lyssa said, winking.

Jonas grabbed Lyssa by the arm and led her to an empty table.

"That was a one-time thing." Jonas said bluntly.

"Three-time thing actually." Lyssa winked at him.

Jonas buried his head in his hands and Lyssa put a hand on his shoulder. Jonas shrugged her hand off and she frowned.

"You were a mistake, Lyssa. A huge mistake." Jonas said.

Jonas didn't have time to register the look of hurt on Lyssa's pretty face before he stood up from the table and moved across the cafeteria to Eloise's table. Lyssa had been a huge mistake on Jonas' part. They were both drunk and dancing at the same end of year party that was held every year. And then, it just happened. Jonas felt horrible afterwards and he didn't have the heart to tell Eloise.

"Hey baby." Jonas said, giving Eloise a peck on the cheek.

"What did Lyssa want?" Eloise asked, taking a bite of her apple.

Jonas glanced over and saw Lyssa rushing out of the cafeteria.

"Nothing."

**Thomas 'Ava' Flores' POV:**

"Thomas Flores." The teacher called out.

Ava grimaced, 'Actually, miss, it's _Ava_ Flores.'

The hawk-nosed teacher looked Ava up and down and laughed.

"Alright, _Ava_." The teacher snickered.

Ava frowned and cursed at the teacher under her breath. Ava hated when people called her by her old name, and she hated it even more when people laughed at her.

Ava had been born a tiny baby boy in Boston. She was left abandoned outside the local police station, and then she was sent to the orphanage. When she was 10, she realised that she was a girl trapped in a boy's body, but she kept it to herself out of fear that she'd never get adopted. Ever since that age of 2, Ava had been bounced from foster home to foster home, unloved and unwanted. At the age of 14, she was shipped off to Lima, Ohio. She decided to be her true self and that's when Ava was born. People made fun of her, but she didn't care. She was who she was.

Finally, at the age of 15, Ava was adopted by the family she currently lives with.

Ava flipped her sandy-blonde hair behind her shoulders and sighed. She daydreamed through all of her Math class, and when the bell finally rang for lunch, she shot out the door as fast as lightning. Ava hurried to her locker and swapped her books out.

When Ava closed her locker, she noticed a boy staring at her from afar. Ava smiled at him and he smiled back. The boy walked over and Ava took a deep breath.

"Hey there." The boy said, smiling widely.

"Hi." Ava replied casually.

"Has anyone ever told you what an amazing smile you have?" The boy complimented.

"Yeah I get it all the time." Ava replied sarcastically.

The boy laughed, 'I'm Jack.'

Ava smiled, 'Ava.'

"You have amazing eyes, what colour are they?" Jack asked, leaning closer.

"Kind of a blue-green." Ava replied, taken aback by how close Jack was standing.

Ava's eyes locked with Jack's and they stood there for a few seconds.

"Jack? What are you doing?" A voice said from behind Jack.

Jack stood back and Tayla Mallory stood before Ava.

"Nothing, just getting to know this lovely lady." Jack replied, pointing at Ava.

Tayla and her friends stared at Ava and erupted into laughter.

"You do know that's the freaky He-Woman we were talking about this morning?!" Tayla shrieked.

The group erupted into laughter and Jack looked at Ava with a look of disgust on his face.

"Ew, that's disgusting!" Jack screamed.

Jack reached forward and pushed Ava down onto the floor, making the group laugh even harder. Ava stood up and ran down the hallway towards the girl's bathroom. She rushed inside and stood in front of the mirror. Tears ran down her face and she began to sob.

Then, the bathroom door opened and a girl walked in.

"Excuse me? Are you okay?"

Ava spun around and saw Avalon Brickstone standing in front of her.

"Please don't hurt me." Ava sobbed.

Avalon took a step forward, 'I'm not going to hurt you, are you okay? Ava, isn't it?'

Ava looked up, 'Yeah, Ava.'

Avalon smiled, 'I'm Avalon.'

"I know." Ava replied.

"Oh, look! Your make-up's ruined! You're lucky I have my make-up bag with me." Avalon said, wrapping Ava in a hug.

Ava laughed and accepted Avalon's hug. They both spent the entirety of lunch in the bathroom, where Avalon gave Ava a make-over.

**Lyssa Carrington's POV:**

Lyssa hurried from the cafeteria, wiping the tears from her eyes. She had no time for this, she had a meeting with Principal Sylvester in five minutes. Lyssa turned a corner and the Principal's office came in to view. She entered the reception and sat down. Becky Jackson stared at her for a few moments. Lyssa raised an eyebrow at Becky.

"What's your problem, whore-stick?" Becky screeched.

"Whore-stick?" Lyssa asked, confused.

"Yeah, because you're a whore!" Becky squealed.

"Becky, do you even know what a whore is?" Lyssa asked.

"Yeah, I'm looking at one!" Becky said with all the sass she could muster, 'Oh snap!'

Lyssa rolled her eyes and sat back in her chair. She was above petty insults and bitch-offs.

"Principal Sylvester will see you now, dick-breath." Becky said, grinning.

Lyssa laughed, 'Nice one.'

Lyssa stood up and entered the Principal's office. Principal Sylvester looked at Lyssa through her thick-rimmed reading glasses and beckoned for her to sit. Lyssa sat down in the leather chair and crossed her legs.

"I understand you're in the matchmaking business?" Sue asked, removing her glasses.

"I'd call it more of a hobby." Lyssa replied.

Sue chuckled, 'Yeah, whatever. Anyway, I need your help.'

Lyssa leaned forward, intrigued, 'Go on.'

"I need you to join the Glee Club." Sue said, keeping a serious face.

Lyssa sat still for a few moments, 'That's it?'

"No, whore-stick." Sue retorted.

"Why is everyone calling me a whore-stick?" Lyssa wondered aloud.

Sue ignored Lyssa and continued, 'I need you to join Glee Club, and set up a few various couples that are doomed to never work out.'

"Why?" Lyssa asked.

"Because, being the hormone-driven, drama-loving teenage kids they are, their relationships will fall apart which will mean that they won't want to see eachother again-"

"Which means that they'll quit Glee Club." Lyssa finished.

Sue smiled, 'I like you, Wilma.'

"My name's Lyssa." Lyssa stated.

"No it's not." Sue replied casually, standing up from her chair.

Lyssa raise an eyebrow and Sue continued.

"With people quitting Glee Club right, left and center, three things could happen. One, Butt-Chin will realise how much of a foolish, useless man he is and he'll disband Glee Club. Two, because of the amount of people who will quit Glee Club, they won't have enough members to compete in competitions. Or three, the Glee Club will get a reputation for wrecking relationships, and thus will result in no-one wanting to join." Sue explained.

"Smart," Lyssa complimented, 'But you're the principal? Why can't you just disband the Glee Club now by yourself?'

"The board says I don't have a good enough reason. They have an immaculate reputation and have won enough competitions to make them a permanent club here." Sue explained.

Lyssa nodded.

"So what do you say?" Sue asked.

"What's in it for me?" Lyssa asked.

"I don't know? Revenge? Popularity? Good grades? You name it and I can make it happen." Sue replied.

Lyssa smiled, 'I'm in.'

**Ahhh I'm finally done with the intros!:p It was a lot of fun and I really got a feel for the characters. I realise that the last bit involving Sue and Lyssa is a lot similar to the Santana/Brittany/Quinn plot in Season One, but believe me, it's not! Anyway, review and let me know what you thought of the characters and the chapter in general! See you next Sunday!**


	9. Auditions: Part One

**Hey everyone! Let me just make this very clear, what happens in this chapter in regards to the actual Glee characters (Kurt, Rachel, Santana etc.) is NOT canon and never happened in the actual series. **

**Kurt Hummel's POV:**

Kurt pushed open the double doors to the school and entered the silent, empty hallway. He looked around for a moment before he started down the hallway. He pulled his cardigan tighter around him and stopped outside the choir room. Kurt peered inside and saw two men standing beside the piano. Just as Kurt was about to walk in, one man grabbed the other and they began kissing. Kurt was craning his neck to see who it was, as he couldn't see the men's faces. Unfortunately, Kurt tripped and landed on the floor with a loud thud. The two men spun around and Kurt gasped.

"Blaine?" Kurt asked, dumbfounded, 'Sebastian?'

Blaine shuffled his feet awkwardly while Sebastian smirked at Kurt and wrapped his arm around Blaine's waist. Kurt's stomach flipped.

"Uh, Kurt? Are you okay?" Blaine asked, stepping forward and offering Kurt a hand.

"I'm fine." Kurt huffed, ignoring Blaine's hand.

Kurt stood up and stared at the two men. He crossed his arms and tapped his foot on the ground, waiting for an explanation.

"What, Kurt?" Blaine asked.

"What's the meaning of this?" Kurt asked, pointing at Sebastian.

"What? I'm not allowed to date now?" Blaine screamed, throwing his arms up in the air, 'If I remember correctly, you're the one who called off our wedding!'

Kurt laughed, 'After I caught you in bed with that guy!'

"You're exaggerating, Kurt!" Blaine screeched, 'We were out all night and he lost his apartment keys, so I let him stay the night. Nothing happened!'

"I've heard that before." Kurt retorted.

Hurt flickered in Blaine's eyes and Sebastian stood in front of Blaine.

"I think you should just go." Sebastian said, narrowing his eyes at Kurt.

Kurt laughed, 'I was just leaving.'

Kurt left the room and he heard Blaine beginning to sob. Kurt hurried down the hall and made it halfway to the toilets before breaking down. He slid to the floor and buried his face in his hands.

"Kurt?"

Kurt looked up and saw Mr. Schuester walking towards him, a worried look on his face.

"Kurt, what happened?" Mr. Schuester asked.

"Nothing." Kurt replied simply.

Kurt stood up and walked away. He heard Mr. Schuester come after him and he spun around.

"I said nothing!" Kurt squealed loudly.

Mr. Schuester went stiff and he nodded his head before turning on his heels and walking away. Kurt pushed through the school's exit and ran to his car.

Why did he ever think he could do this?

**Santana Lopez's POV:  
**

Santana slumped into her chair in the auditorium next to Blaine. Blaine wasn't up for talking for some reason, so Santana had no idea why he was here. Mr. Schuester walked in and took his seat next to Santana. She noticed that he looked slightly pale.

"I've written the name's down of all of the sign-ups already," Mr. Schuester explained, handing Blaine and Santana a clipboard and a pen each, 'Just right some comments beside their names and then put either a tick beside their name or cross their name out, depending. Oh, and let them finish their songs.'

Santana nodded and Blaine grunted a reply.

"First person on stage!" Santana screamed so that everyone could hear her.

A girl with long, curly-brown hair walked onto the stage. She stood in the middle of the stage and beamed up at Santana, Will and Blaine.

"Tell us your name and what you'll be singing." Mr. Schuester said.

"My name's Lyssa Carrington and I'll be singing Undercover by Selena Gomez." The girl stated with confidence.

Santana groaned, 'I hate Selena Gomez.'

The music began and the girl began to sing.

"_I look at you, _

_and all I wanna do is just disappear._

_I got a craving for you, baby,_

_can we get out of here?"_

Santana was blown away. The girl had a very strong voice and hit every single note in the song with perfection. When the girl finished, Mr. Schuester began clapping and Santana nodded approvingly. Santana ticked the girl's name and wrote a few short comments.

"Next!" Santana shouted.

Lyssa walked off stage and a girl with long, blonde hair walked shyly onto the stage.

"Uhm, my name's Ava Flores and I'll be singing On My Own from Les Miserables." She said.

"Oh, Ava, I couldn't find your name on the school register?" Mr. Schuester said.

The girl turned bright red and began to fiddle with the end of her dress.

"Uhm, I think my name is Thomas Flores on the school register." The girl mumbled.

Mr. Schuester nodded gently and Santana raised an eyebrow.

"This chick's a guy?" Santana whispered to Mr. Schuester.

"Does it matter?" He replied.

"She looks better than I do." Santana huffed, sitting back into her seat.

"Whenever you're ready, Ava." Mr. Schuester announced.

Ava nodded and the music began.

"_On my own, pretending he's beside me._

_All alone, I walk with him till morning. _

_Without him, I feel his arms around me_

_And when I lose my way I close my eyes, _

_And he has found me."_

Santana liked her. Her singing voice was good, but that's not what Santana liked about her. She could her the pain and the true emotion in the lyrics.

Ava finished and walked off stage immediately. With a faint smile, Santana put a tick beside her name. Santana heard Blaine sniffle beside her and she elbowed him.

"Man up." She said jokingly.

Blaine glared at her and wiped his eyes.

"Next!" Mr. Schuester said.

A girl with wavy, dark-brown hair and wearing a Cheerio uniform strolled confidently onto the stage.

"I'm Avalon Brickstone and I'll be singing Who You Are by Jessie J." She announced.

"Wait, Avalon _Brickstone_? As in Brickstone Country Club? Wow, you must be filthy rich." Santana said.

"Santana!" Mr. Schuester scolded.

"You know, you don't look rich. I think it's the skanky-ass uniform. I swear, those skirts are getting shorter every year..." Santana continued.

A girl sitting with the other auditionees stood up and whirled around.

"Hey," the girl screamed and Santana looked down, 'Shut your face.'

The auditorium erupted into laughter and Santana glared at the girl in the crowd.

Before Santana could reply, the music began and Avalon started singing.

"_I stare at my reflection in the mirror, _

_Why am I doing this to myself?_

_Losing my mind on a tiny error,_

_I nearly left the real me on the shelf."_

Suddenly, the atmosphere in the auditorium shifted from light-hearted and fun to serious and sad. Santana noticed that tears were starting to form in Avalon's eyes. Avalon finished the song and everyone stood up and began clapping and cheering. The pure emotion in Avalon's voice brought tears to Santana's eyes.

"Santana? Are you crying?" Mr. Schuester asked.

"What?" Santana said, quickly rubbing her eyes, 'No that just bored me to tears.'

_She's definitely in,_ Santana thought to herself.

**Blaine Anderson's POV:**

Blaine hadn't paid much attention to the first three auditions. He was too busy thinking about Kurt. Seeing him again brought back so many memories; good and bad. But Blaine decided to take his mind off of Kurt by actually paying attention the auditions. After all, that's why he was here.

"Next!" Santana announced.

A slightly skinny boy with spiked-black hair shuffled nervously on stage.

"My name's Riley Slater. I'll be singing Blackbird by The Beatles." He said, barely audible.

The music began immediately and Riley began singing.

"_Blackbird singing in the dead of night_

_Take these broken wings and learn to fly_

_All your life, _

_You were only waiting for this moment to arise."_

Riley's singing started off a little shaky, but it gradually improved throughout the song. Overall, his singing voice was good and Blaine liked the look of him, so he put a neat tick beside Riley's name.

"Next." Blaine said.

A tall girl with dirty blonde hair walked on stage next.

"I'm Sibyl Turner and I'm singing Royals by Lorde." The girl announced.

"_I've never seen a diamond in the flesh, _

_I cut my teeth on wedding rings in the movies_

_And I'm not proud of my address_

_In a torn-up town, no post-code envy."_

Her voice was okay, but Blaine had heard better. It took him a minute to decide, but finally he decided to cross her name out, and he noticed that Mr. Schuester and Santana did the same. Somehow, Sibyl knew that they'd crossed her names out, because as soon as she finished, she pleaded for them to give her another chance.

"Singing isn't my strong point. I prefer dancing! Can I dance for you?" Sibyl asked.

Blaine glanced at Santana and she opened her mouth to probably say no, but Mr. Schuester interrupted her.

"Sure."

Sibyl smiled and an up-beat song began playing. Sibyl began to dance and Blaine was blown away. She was almost as good as Mike Chang! When she finished, Blaine and Mr. Schuester stood up and clapped. Santana sat in her seat and crossed her arms.

Blaine put a huge tick beside her name and called the next person on-stage.

A girl wearing a leather jacket with ash-brown hair strut onto the stage.

"Valery Crane, Young Girls by Bruno Mars." The girl said simply.

Blaine nodded for her to begin and Valery took a deep breath before starting.

"_I spent all my money, bought a big old fancy car,_

_For these bright-eyed honies_

_Yeah, you know who you are_

_Keep me up 'til the sun is high_

_'Til the birds start calling my name_

_I'm addicted and I don't know why_

_Guess I've always been this way."_

Blaine was impressed. Her voice was great and she was an excellent performer. She seemed to draw everyone's eyes to her. Blaine put a tick beside her name.

**Will Schuester's POV:**

Will was very impressed. They have a good batch this year, and there's still more to come.

"Next!" Blaine called.

A girl with wavy, chocolate-brown hair wheeled herself onto the stage.

"Hi!" The girl said, smiling up at Will.

Will smiled back, 'Hey!'

"My name's Eloise Summers and I'll be singing Wings by Little Mix." She said cheerfully.

Eloise's positivity brought a smile to Will's face. The music began and the auditorium went quiet.

"_Mama told me not to waste my life,_

_She said spread your wings my little butterfly_

_Don't let what they say keep you up at night _

_And if they give you shhh..._

_Then they can walk on by!"_

Eloise's performance was full of enthusiasm and Will could tell that she really enjoyed singing. He put a tick beside her name.

"Thanks for listening!" Eloise said, smiling widely.

Eloise wheeled off stage and the next girl walked on stage before Will could say 'Next'.

"I'm Tayla Mallory and I'll be singing Love You Like A love Song by Selena Gomez," The girl said, looking in Santana's direction, 'Because I know how much you love her.'

Will felt Santana tense up beside him and he had to bit his lip to keep him from laughing.

"_It's been said and done_

_Every beautiful thought's been already sung_

_And I guess right now, here's another one_

_So your melody will play on and on, with the best of 'em."_

Will liked her voice. It was different. Also, she reminded him of a young Santana and although he never has nor will he ever admit it to anyone, he always found Santana's brutal honesty refreshing and hilarious. Will ticked her name.

"Thank you! Next!" Will said.

A short girl with a curvy body and dark brown hair walked on-stage. She looked around her nervously for a minute before taking a deep breath and looking up at Will.

"I'm Mira Magana and I'm singing the Grease movie theme song." The girl announced.

Will nodded and the all-too familiar music began playing.

"_I solve my problems and I see the light_

_We gotta loving thing, we gotta feed it right_

_There ain't no danger, we can go too far_

_We start believing now that we can be who we are._

_Grease is the word!"_

Will was surprised at how powerful this small girl's voice was. When she finished, Will smiled at her and she blushed and hurried off stage. Will chuckled and ticked her name.

Will stood up, 'Okay, great work guys! We're going to take a twenty minute break and then we'll start again.'

Will left the auditorium, followed by Blaine and Santana.

**Zachary Peterson's POV:**

"Calm down! You're going to be great!" Zachary assured Austen.

"Did you see those auditions? I'm screwed." Austen huffed, entering the boy's bathroom.

Zachary followed him in and grabbed his arm.

"Look, I've been your friend for years. I've heard you sing, you're amazing! And you know that I never lie to you." Zachary said.

Austen smiled, 'Thanks.'

Austen wrapped Zachary in a hug. Then, one of the bathroom stalls opened and Blake Phillips walked out, zipping up his jeans. Austen pulled away from Zachary and Zachary raised an eyebrow at Austen's jittery behaviour.

"Am I interrupting something?" Blake asked, washing his hands.

"What? No! Of course not! I'm single." Austen blurted out.

Austen made a sound like a dying whale and ran out of the bathroom. Blake chuckled and Zachary stared at him.

"Is he always like that?" Blake asked.

"He's just nervous." Zachary replied.

Blake nodded and turned to face Zachary. Blake stared at him for a few moments and Zachary avoided eye contact.

"Yeah... I'm gonna go..." Zachary said awkwardly, turning to leave the bathroom.

"Wait." Blake said, grabbing Zachary's hand, 'Ehm, nevermind.'

Zachary tensed up and nodded stiffly. He shuffled out of the bathroom and found Austen standing outside.

"What happened?" Austen asked.

Zachary breathed out, 'Nothing.'

**Part two of the auditions will be up next week! I hope you all enjoyed and please review to let me know how I got on:) Til next week!**


	10. Auditions: Part Two

**Just to let you all know, when I write things like 'gonna' instead of 'going to' or 'wanna' instead of 'want to', it's not because I'm lazy or anything, it's just because that's how I imagine these characters would talk. Enjoy!**

**Will Schuester's POV:**

After taking a quick break and discussing this year's auditionees, Santana, Will and Blaine took their respective seats in the auditorium and called for the next person to come on stage. A boy with huge, black-rimmed hipster glasses and impeccably styled black hair walked onto the stage. Will could tell that he was nervous even before he began talking.

"Hi, eh, my name is Austen Fischer and I'll be singing... Dark Horse by Katy Perry." The boy squeaked nervously.

Will nodded and Santana laughed at his nervousness. The music began playing and Austen took a very deep breath.

"_I knew you were_

_You were gonna come to me_

_And here you are,_

_But you better choose carefully._

_'Cause I, I'm capable of anything_

_Of anything and everything."_

Every lyric that Austen sung was polished to perfection. Will liked him a lot. He reminded him of a young Blaine. Will ticked his name and called for the next person.

Charlotte Hudson walked on-stage. She was Finn Hudson's cousin. Will met her at Finn's funeral, and they've talked a few times since.

"I'm Charlotte Hudson and I'll be singing If Nobody Believed In You by Joe Nichols." Charlotte announced, pushing a strand of her hair out of her face.

"_I watched him take the two-strike call_

_He hadn't tried to swing at all._

_I guess he'd had all that he could take,_

_He walked away, for goodness sake._

_His father's voice was loud and mean:_

_'You won't amount to anything.'"_

Her singing brought a tear to Will's eyes. She sounded a lot like Finn when she sung. Will gladly ticked her name and thanked her for performing.

**Santana Lopez's POV:**

Santana slyly rubbed the tears from her eyes. Crying twice in one day was not a good sign.

"I'm getting soft," Santana said aloud, 'After this I'm gonna go and make some kids cry.'

Will chuckled and called the next person on-stage. An Asian boy with spiked, jet-black hair swaggered on-stage.

"I'm Aaron Oliver Kim and I'm singing Roller Coaster by Blink-182." The boy told them.

"_Breathing deeply, walking backwards,_

_finding strength to call and ask her_

_Roller-coaster favourite ride,_

_Let me kiss you one last time._

_Leave me standing here, act like I'm not around,_

_The coaster will probably never clear, can I please go home now_

_I had that dream about you again._

_Where I wait outside until you let me in,_

_And there I stay."_

There wasn't anything extra special or different about Aaron's voice, but Santana liked him. She didn't know why, she just liked him. She ticked his name and yelled for the next person to come on-stage.

A tall boy with brown hair sauntered on-stage. Santana had to block her eyes from the light that reflected off his sequence jacket.

"I'm Joshua Shapiro and I'm singing Good Enough by Little Mix." The boy said with excitement.

Santana cringed at his peppiness.

"Ugh, he reminds me of Lady Hummel." She whispered.

She felt Blaine tense beside her and she grinned.

"_I am the diamond you left in the dust_

_I am the future you lost in the past_

_Seems like I never compared_

_Wouldn't notice if I disappeared._

_You stole the love that I saved for myself_

_And I watched you give it to somebody else_

_But these scars no longer I hide_

_I found the light you shut inside_

_Couldn't love me if you tried."_

Joshua's voice was gentle and soothing, and it made Santana feel drowsy. Overall though, Santana liked the look of him. She hated to admit it, but she liked his fashion sense. She ticked his name.

**Blaine Anderson's POV:**

Blaine liked that last guy, he reminded him of Kurt. With a faint smile, Blaine ticked the boy's name and asked for the next person on stage. A boy with short, dirty-blond hair wandered on-stage, gazing about him. He stood in the centre of the stage and looked straight up at the three judges.

"Hi, I'm Noel Daring," He introduced himself, 'and I...'

Noel's eyes trailed to the ceiling and he stared up with complete awe. Blaine raised his eyebrows and Santana began laughing silently to herself.

"Noel?" Blaine asked.

The boy snapped back to attention, 'Oh, sorry! I'll be singing Home by Phillip Phillips.'

Blaine nodded and Santana stopped laughing.

"_Hold on, to me as we go_

_As we roll down this unfamiliar road_

_And although this wave is stringing us along _

_Just know you're not alone_

_Cause I'm gonna make this place your home."_

Noel's singing voice was great. But that's not why Blaine ticked his name. He was very intriguing.

"Thanks Noel!" Will said, 'Okay, last person.'

A very tall boy with messy, ash-brown hair shuffled on-stage and gazed up at Blaine with a pained look on his face.

"Is everything okay?" Blaine asked, confused.

"Oh, yeah. Your face is just annoying." The boy replied.

Santana erupted into laughter and Blaine raised an eyebrow.

"Uhm, okay," Blaine said, 'Can you introduce yourself?'

"I'm Conor Fitzroy and I'm singing Love With The Proper Stranger."

Blaine didn't have time to reply before the music started playing.

"_I could fall in love with the proper stranger_

_If I heard the bells and the banjos ring_

_If two certain eyes with the look of danger_

_Smiled a welcome warm as spring._

_If the beating in my heart_

_Sounded out a warning_

_Don't let her_

_Don't let her walk through the door_

_This is the one you've been waiting for_

_Oh, yes, I'd know_

_However wild it seems_

_You know I'd know_

Conor's voice was fantastic. It was very loud and velvety. As soon as he was finished, everyone in the auditorium stood up and clapped. Blaine put a huge tick beside his name.

**Tayla Mallory's POV:**

"Ugh, thank God I can leave now." Tayla said as she stood up from her chair in the auditorium and stretched.

"It wasn't that bad," Avalon replied, smoothing the creases on her Cheerios uniform, 'Hey, do you wanna come back to mine?'

"Yeah sure." Tayla replied, trying to hide her excitement.

Avalon smiled and Tayla followed her out to the car park. They climbed into Avalon's brand new BMW and drove out of the school car park.

"You were really good by the way." Avalon complimented Tayla.

Tayla smiled, 'Nah, you were better.'

"Whatever you say," Avalon grinned, 'I'm starved, do you wanna go get something to eat?'

"Sure, where?" Tayla replied.

Avalon thought for a minute before replying, 'How about Breadstix?'

"Sounds great." Tayla smiled.

After ten minutes, they finally arrived at Breadstix. Avalon and Tayla climbed out of the car and strolled to the entrance.

"Avalon!" Tayla heard someone scream.

The two girls spun around to see Christopher Jacobs jogging towards them, his three chins bouncing up and down as he did so. Tayla noticed that he had Avalon's handkerchief wrapped around his wrist.

"Oh, hey!" Avalon said, faking a smile.

Christopher stopped in front of them and stared at Avalon for a minute.

"Can we help you, Jabba?" Tayla asked, cringing at her Star Wars reference.

Christopher scoffed, 'Do I look my home-world is Nal Hutta?'

"What?" Tayla said.

Christopher replied in some weird language and Tayla stepped away from him.

"Do you want something, Chris?" Avalon asked.

Christopher blushed, 'Only my Mom calls me Chris... Can you say it again?'

Avalon raised an eyebrow, 'Chris?'

Christopher made a noise like a dying whale and ran away.

"What a freak." Tayla said.

Avalon laughed and Tayla followed her inside.

**Zachary Peterson's POV:**

Zachary collapsed in a heap on his bed and screamed when he heard his phone ringing.

(_Zach, _**Austen**)

_Hello?_

**Zack! It's Austen. Where did you go? I didn't see you after the auditions! **

_Oh, sorry. I came straight home. It's been a long day. _

**Oh, that's fine. What ya doing?**

_Lying in bed, trying to resist the urge to hang up on you and sleep._

**Hmm, and how's that going for you?**

_Not well. What are you doing?_

**Just watching Pocahontas. **

_Seriously? How old are you? Seven?_

**Hey! You're never too old for Disney! **

_Yeah, yeah whatever. _

***Laughs* Hey, Zach? Can I ask you something?**

_No, I'm not going to that Harry Potter theme park in London with you._

**Not that! **

_Okay, go ahead. _

**What was Blake saying to you in the toilets after I left?**

_..._

**Zach?**

_..._

**Zach! **

_..._

**Oh my god, you fell asleep didn't you! **

_Huh? What?_

**You fell asleep...**

_What? No I didn't! I dropped my phone!_

**Lies! **

_Haha, anyway what did you want to ask me?_

**Oh, ehm... have you finished that Book Report yet?**

_You called me late in the evening to ask if I finished that Book Report?_

**Yes.**

_Yes, I did. Have you?_

**I'm working on it now. I better go, see ya tomorrow!**

_See ya!_

Zachary hung up and threw the phone onto his bed. He turned on his music and turned the volume up.

"Ah, the perks of being home alone." He sighed to himself.

Zachary jumped onto his bed and drifted off to sleep. A few hours later, he woke to the sound of tiny pebbles hitting his bedroom window. He shut off his music and peered outside. The sky was a dark blue colour and grey clouds swirled over-head.

Zachary's eyes widened when he saw Blake Phillips standing on his front lawn.

"Oh my god..." Zachary said, running down the stairs.

Zachary opened his door and Blake walked towards him.

"Hey, Zack. Can I come in?" Blake asked, smirking.

"How do you know where I live?" Zachary screeched.

Blake shrugged and pushed past Zachary into his house.

"Hey! Get out!" Zachary screamed.

Blake ignored him and climbed the stairs. Zachary ran up after him.

"Is this your room?" Blake asked, pointing to Zachary's closed bedroom door.

"No." Zachary lied.

Blake laughed and opened the door. Zachary ran back downstairs and locked his front door to prevent any more crazy psychos from entering his house. Zachary climbed the stairs again and jogged into his room.

Blake was sitting on his bed, looking through Zachary's collection of CDs.

"Do you mind telling me what you're doing here?" Zachary asked.

Blake looked up, 'I was bored.'

"So? Go hook up with one of your booty calls or something." Zachary said.

"Meh." Blake replied simply.

Defeated, Zachary sat down next to Blake on his bed.

"You have a lot of trophies." Blake said, staring at Zachary's full trophy cabinet.

"Thanks." Zachary replied.

"You're really talented." Blake complimented him.

Zachary blushed, 'Thanks.'

Zachary looked at Blake and their eyes met. Blake leaned forward and kissed Zachary. Zachary kissed him back and soon, Blake was lying down on Zachary's bed with Zachary on top of him.

"Wait, I thought you liked Austen?" Zachary asked.

Blake didn't reply and started to kiss down Zachary's neck.

_Wow, _Zachary thought, _He's good._

**And the plots begin! I hope you enjoyed! If you have time, leave a review to let me know how I got on! See you all next week!**


	11. Duets: Part One

**Hey everyone! I know that you'd all like to dive in and read, but I have a few announcements. PLEASE READ!**

**1) Last chapter we hit 50 Reviews! Which is a big deal for me, so thank you all for reviewing and I'm glad that you like the story:)**

**2) There seems to be a tiny bit of confusion regarding some of the characters sometimes, so if you ever have a question you want to ask me, just PM me or leave a question in your review!**

**3) I've decided that every 10 chapters, I'll be changing the cover photo for the story. If you'd like, you can send in your designs to me and I'll pick the best one when the time comes! Again, a big shout-out and thanks to Linneagb for creating the current cover photo!**

**4) Okay, this is very important. If you feel like in the next five or six chapters your character isn't getting much chapter time, don't worry! I haven't forgotten about them! I just have a lot of characters to work with and I can't involve every single character in every single chapter. For example, one character may have a huge storyline for the first seven or eight chapters, and another character may not even be mentioned at all. But then, after those seven or eight chapters are up, the character that had a huge storyline will move into the background for a while and the other characters will get a storyline. Do you all understand? If you don't get what I'm saying, just let me know and I'll try to make it clearer.**

**5) Aaron's ex-boyfriend from her introduction chapter is NOT Aaron Kim, just to clear that up.**

**Anyway, enjoy!**

**Monday 8th September:**

**Will Schuester's POV:**

Will was ecstatic. The first meeting of the new Glee Club was just about to happen. Will bounced around excitedly in his chair as he waited with Santana and Blaine in the choir room for the newest members of the New Directions to show up.

"They should be here any minute now." Will announced excitedly.

Blaine smiled politely and Santana sighed. The bell rang and Will leaped out of his seat as two girls wearing Cheerios uniforms sauntered into the choir room casually.

"Hey girls!" Will greeted them.

"Hi!" The shorter one greeted him.

"Sorry, but could you just remind me of your names?" Will asked as politely as he could.

"Sure. I'm Avalon," The shorter girl replied, 'And this is-'

"Tayla Mallory." Santana said, standing up from her seat in the corner of the choir room.

Tayla turned around and put her hands on her hips.

"Santana." Will warned her.

Santana glanced at Will and sighed before sitting back down.

"Please girls, take a seat!" Will said.

Ten minutes later, all of the newest members of the Glee Club had arrived and were now sitting in front of Will. Will scanned through their faces briefly. He recognised most of them from the auditions.

"Okay," Will started, clapping his hands together, 'I'm sure most of you know eachother, but for me, it's my first time ever meeting any of you. So I'd like to do something really quick. I'd like to go around the room and have everyone say something to their fellow Glee Club members.'

The group groaned and Will grinned.

He pointed at Tayla Mallory, 'Tayla, why don't you start us off?'

"Will Boob Job and Hair Gel be here while we're doing this?" Tayla asked, motioning to Santana and Blaine.

Santana opened her mouth to say something but Will interrupted her, 'Yes. Now go ahead Tayla. Say something to your fellow Glee Club members. Anything.'

"Alright fine," Tayla sighed and stood up, 'I think it's clear that I'm the hottest/baddest bitch in this choir room. So just be warned that if you cross me, you'll regret the day that some dirty, homeless hobo went down on your Mom, God knows why, and created you. Because, lets be honest, apart from me and my girl Avalon here, this whole Glee Club is made up of ugly, fat, creepy weirdos who have nothing better to do than to sit in a stuffy old choir room and sing songs about how sad and depressing their lives are.'

The choir room went silent and everyone stared at Tayla. Tayla turned around and smiled at Will before sitting back down and crossing her legs.

"Okay... Thank you Tayla," Will looked around the choir room awkwardly, 'Maybe we should just leave that for the minute. How about we get to the singing?'

Everyone began whooping and cheering and Will blew a sigh of relief. He grabbed a marker and walked to the whiteboard. He thought for a moment before writing the word 'Duet' on the whiteboard.

"Okay," Will said, spinning around, 'It's very obvious that not all of you are close friends, or even friends, and one of the main elements a Glee Club needs is co-operation, so I'm going to pair you all up and each pair will perform a duet for us on Friday.'

"What exactly is the point in this?" Tayla asked.

"By working and singing together, you'll all get to know eachother better." Will replied.

"Is there gonna be a prize?" Avalon asked.

"How about a gift voucher to Breadstix?" Will asked.

Santana laughed and the Glee Club began to scream with delight. Will walked over to the piano and grabbed the clipboard with all of the members names on it.

"Okay, here are the pairs!" Will exclaimed.

A few of the Glee Clubbers began to stamp there feet on the ground in anticipation.

"Conor Fitzroy and Noel Daring. Joshua Shapiro and Austen Fischer. Aaron Kim and Avalon Brickstone. Tayla Mallory and Lyssa Carrington. Mira Magana and Eloise Summers. Sibyl Turner and Riley Slater. Charlotte Hudson and Ava Flores." Will announced.

An assortment of moans and cheers erupted from the Glee Club and a girl sitting at the back of the room raised her hand.

"Sorry, but you never called my name. My name's Valery Crane." The girl said.

Will read back over the sheet and raised his eyebrows, 'Oh, sorry. I must have skipped over your name by accident. Ehm, Santana!'

"Huh?" Santana jerked awake.

"Would you mind singing a duet with this girl?" Will asked, pointing at Valery.

"Yes, I would." Santana replied.

"Well too bad. Valery go over to Santana and brain-storm." Will said, much to Santana's dismay.

**Zachary Peterson's POV:**

Zachary waited outside the choir room for Austen to come out. He couldn't wait to tell him about his little 'sleepover' with Blake Phillips last night. The bell rung and Zachary jumped. The Glee Club began to file out of the choir room and Zachary spotted Austen chatting to a boy in a faux fur coat.

"Austen!" Zachary said, grabbing the boys arm.

Austen jumped and spun around, 'Oh, hey! You scared me!'

Zachary giggled, 'Sorry! Can I talk to you for a second?'

"Yeah sure," Austen said, pulling Zachary to the end of the empty hallway, 'What's up?'

"Okay, you know Blake Phillips?" Zachary began.

Austen's cheeks reddened and his breathing became quicker, 'Yes. Did he say something?'

"Ehm, kind of," Zachary replied, 'Okay, get ready! Brace yourself!'

Austen laughed and playfully punched Zachary's arm, 'Come on, Zack! I don't have all day you know.'

"Okay, okay," Zachary looked around him and leaned in closer to Austen, 'He came over last night.'

Austen's face flushed, 'What happened?'

"Well, he kind of barged into my house and then we started talking about my trophies and one thing lead to another and then we... you know..." Zachary finished, winking at Austen.

Austen pursed his lips and remained silent.

"I think he really likes me!" Zachary continued, failing to notice the sudden change in Austen's emotion, 'He was a really good-'

"How could you!" Austen screeched, tears in his eyes.

"What?" Zachary asked, confused.

"I told you I like him!" Austen continued.

"What? No you didn't!" Zachary defended himself.

"Well I was about to last night but then you fell asleep!" Austen countered.

"I told you, I dropped my phone!" Zachary replied.

"Ugh, you always get everything! Ever since we were young, you've always gotten everything!" Austen screamed.

"What? Where did this come from?" Zachary asked.

Austen ignored him, 'You get everything you want!'

"Ehm, excuse me? Like what?!" Zachary defended.

"Oh, I don't know! You're the captain of the Lacrosse team, you're the smartest guy in this school, you've won the Quiz Bowl two years in a row and you're in the running for being this year's Valedictorian!" Austen poured out, tears falling from his eyes.

"Oh, I see." Zachary finally managed to choke out, 'This isn't about Blake.'

"Oh, is it not? Please, enlighten me oh great one!" Austen screamed sarcastically.

"You're jealous of me! You always have been!" Zachary blurted out, 'Your jealous because I always get what you can't have! Well have you ever thought about this, Mr. I'm Always The Victim? Maybe I always get what I want because I actually work for it instead of going around all mopey and sad and blaming others for my faults!'

Austen's mouth dropped open. Zachary put a hand to his mouth.

"Austen, Im so-"

"Don't bother." Austen said through gritted teeth.

Austen turned on his heels and hurried down the hall. Zachary stood silent for a minute, taking in what had just happened. Zachary took out his phone and dialed Blake's number.

(**Blake talking, **_Zachary talking, _Unknown talking)

**Hello?**

_Blake?_

**Who is this?**

_Zachary._

**Zachary...?**

_Peterson? Last night, remember?_

**Oh yeah, why are you calling?**

_You said to call you if I ever needed someone..._

**Did I? Oops...**

_Listen, Blake. I really need you. Austen-_

Blake! Come back to bed!

**Be there in a second!**

_Who's that?!_

**That's not important. Look, you're a smart guy Jeremy-**

_It's Zachary. _

**Right, Zachary, you're a smart guy. I'm sure you'll figure out whatever's going on.**

Blake! Come on!

**Okay, I've got to go now! Bye.**

_Blake, wait!_

*End of call*

Zachary leaned back against the lockers and wiped his tears away with his sleeve.

**Avalon Brickstone's POV:**

Avalon pulled up outside Tayla's house and smiled at her friend.

"You sure you don't wanna stay?" Tayla asked for the hundredth time.

"I'd love to, but Aaron's coming over in half an hour to practice our duet." Avalon repeated.

"Alright, have fun." Tayla gave up, climbing out of the car.

Avalon waved goodbye to her friend and drove away. She arrived at her house about five minutes before Aaron was supposed to be there. She climbed out of her car and hurried up the long, hedge-surrounded driveway. Avalon pushed open the door and frowned when she noticed her step-brother-to-be, Roman, sitting on the stairs. He noticed her and smirked.

"What are you smirking at?" Avalon asked, hands on her hips.

"Nothing." He replied, scooting over so Avalon could climb the stairs.

Avalon brushed past him and scurried up the stairs. She pushed open the bedroom door and cringed at the mess that was her room. Avalon gathered all of her clothes into a huge pile on her bed and she carefully, as neatly as she could, shoved them all into her closet. She slammed the closet door shut and made her bed. Avalon shoved a pile of her bras under her blanket and looked around, content.

The doorbell rang and Avalon jogged down the stairs to find Roman chatting to Aaron. Avalon cleared her throat.

"Oh, you're boyfriend's here." Roman informed her.

Avalon blushed, 'He's not my boyfriend.'

"Whatever." Roman grinned.

Avalon grabbed Aaron's hand and pulled him upstairs and into her room.

"Sorry, he just pisses me off so much." Avalon explained to a confused-looking Aaron.

"It's okay. I know how you feel." Aaron replied, removing his hoodie.

Aaron was wearing a tight, white t-shirt and Avalon nearly fainted at the outline his abs made.

"So do you want to get started?" Aaron asked, pulling Avalon from her drooling session.

"What? Oh, yeah sure," Avalon said, 'So have you thought of any songs?'

"Not really, have you?" Aaron replied.

"How about Everything Has Changed? By Taylor Swift and Ed Sheeran?" Avalon suggested.

"Isn't that a love song?" Aaron asked, sitting on Avalon's bed.

"Well, yeah. But I've heard that Blaine and Mr. Schuester are suckers for love songs, so that could get us an easy win." Avalon said.

"I like the way you think," Aaron grinned, 'Sure, let's do that song.'

"Okay, I'll print off the sheet music now." Avalon said, sitting down at her computer.

"You know, the whole point of this assignment is to get to know eachother better. So why don't we just talk for a minute?" Aaron suggested.

Avalon shrugged, 'Yeah, okay.'

Avalon got up from her computer and sat opposite Aaron, cross-legged. They talked for about an hour about random stuff, like their families and childhoods.

"Wait, wait! Let me get this straight!" Avalon said between laughs, 'You were bullied by some group in Korea as a kid. So you got buff and stuff and then thought them a lesson, by turning them against eachother?'

Aaron nodded, unable to talk because of his laughter. Avalon's sides hurt from laughing and she wiped a tear from her eye.

"It sounds like something from a really bad movie." Avalon admitted.

"I- I know." Is all Aaron managed to say.

"We should probably get to practicing our duet." Avalon said, standing up.

Aaron nodded in agreement as Avalon printed off the sheet music.

"Ehm, Avalon?" Aaron said.

Avalon turned around in her chair and her jaw dropped. Aaron had pulled back her blanket, revealing the pile of her bras underneath!

"Oh my god..." Avalon turned a dangerous shade of red.

Aaron looked straight at her, a deadly serious look on his face, 'They're just my size.'

Avalon cracked up and fell off of her chair laughing. Aaron sat down next to her, his eyes watery from the laughter.

"Wait, didn't you mention that you're ticklish?" Aaron asked.

Avalon stopped laughing and looked up at him, 'Don't. You. Dare.'

Aaron attacked Avalon and began tickling her.

"Stop! Stop! OW! I'm serious!" Avalon laughed.

Avalon reached up and pushed Aaron to the ground. Avalon jumped on top of him and began tickling him.

"Ah! So you _are _ticklish!" Avalon screeched, 'I knew it!'

"No! Stop it!" Aaron screamed.

Aaron pushed Avalon off of him. He climbed on top of her and pinned her shoulders to the floor. Avalon and Aaron stopped laughing. Their breathing became heavy. Their noses were barely touching. Their eyes met and-

"Avalon, do you know- What the hell?!" Roman screamed, entering the room.

Aaron rolled off Avalon and she stood up.

"What do you want?" She asked.

Roman smirked, 'I knew it.'

Avalon shoved Roman out of her room and slammed the door shut. She turned around as Aaron got to his feet.

"It's actually getting pretty late, I should probably go." Aaron said, pulling his hoodie on.

"Uhm, okay," Avalon replied awkwardly, 'Wait, take your sheet music so you can practice.'

Aaron nodded and took the sheet music from Avalon.

"See ya around." Aaron smiled at her as he left the room.

Avalon smiled back. When Aaron left, she crawled onto her bed and lay down, exhausted.

**Tuesday 9th September: **

**Tayla Mallory's POV:**

Avalon slammed her locker door shut and turned to Tayla, a dreamy expression on her face.

"So how did yesterday go?" Tayla asked her.

Avalon didn't reply.

"Av? Avalon!" Tayla said, snapping her fingers in front of the girl's face.

"Huh? Oh, sorry. What were you saying?" Avalon asked, snapped from her thoughts.

"How did yesterday go?" Tayla asked, 'With Aaron.'

Avalon blushed and Tayla raised an eyebrow.

"Oh, ehm, fine. We just practiced." Avalon stammered.

Tayla narrowed her eyes suspiciously at the brunette, 'What song are you singing?'

"None of your business." Avalon replied, winking.

Tayla stuck out her tongue at her and the two girls began walking down the halls.

"Being single sucks." Avalon said aloud.

Tayla glanced at her confusedly and agreed, 'Yeah, I guess.'

"Aw no..." Avalon trailed off.

"What?" Tayla asked.

"I left my phone in my car. I'm gonna run out and get it, I'll see you later." Avalon explained hurriedly.

"Okay? Bye?" Tayla called to her friend as she sped down the halls.

"Uhm, Tayla?"

Tayla spun around to see Lyssa Carrington standing in front of her.

"What?" Tayla spat.

Lyssa frowned, 'Are you okay?'

"I'm just peachy," Tayla replied sarcastically, 'Now what do you want?'

"I was thinking that maybe we could practice our duet sometime today?" Lyssa asked.

"Yeah fine. When?" Tayla replied.

"I have a free period now?" Lyssa suggested.

"And I have Math, so how about now?" Tayla said.

"Oh, okay. I'll meet you in the choir room in five minutes." Lyssa said.

Tayla nodded and shoved past the girl. Tayla arrived at her locker and removed the necessary books. She closed her locker and spun around, coming face-to-face with Roman Tate, Avalon's step-brother-to-be.

"Can I help you?" Tayla asked, narrowing her eyes.

Roman smirked, 'Yes, you can.'

Tayla motioned for him to continue.

"Has Avalon ever mentioned me?" Roman asked sheepishly.

"Not really, why?" Tayla replied, confused.

Roman's face fell, 'Oh, no reason.'

Tayla's eyes grew wide, 'Oh my god! You have a thing for Avalon!'

Roman's cheeks reddened, 'What? No I don't?'

"Ew, dude, that's sick. She's your step-sister!" Tayla screeched.

"Shut up!" Roman warned.

"Okay, listen up and listen good Incest-atron 2000, Avalon hates you. She has since you and your whore-mother moved here. So, apart from the fact that she's your _step-sister, _you have no chance with her because she's not into douchy, self-centered, cocky boys like you." Tayla announced.

Roman's eyes watered and he fled down the halls with his tail between his legs. Tayla smirked and made her way to the choir room. Upon arriving, she noticed Lyssa talking to some guy that Tayla didn't recognise.

"Jonas, just hear me out!" Lyssa cried.

"Stay away from me! You're poison." The boy spat venomously at her.

"Please." Lyssa whimpered, grabbing his arm.

The boy spun around and shoved Lyssa to the floor. Tayla cleared her throat and walked closer to the boy.

"Listen Scar-Face, I'm gonna give you ten seconds to get your clawed-up ass out of here before I punch you into next week." Tayla said, narrowing her eyes and clenching her fists.

The boy narrowed his eyes at Tayla and pushed past her. Tayla knelt down next to Lyssa and helped her up.

"Are you okay?" Tayla asked.

"Yeah, I'm fine," Lyssa sobbed, 'You didn't have to do that, you know.'

Tayla shrugged, 'Mind telling me what that was all about?'

Lyssa sighed, motioning for Tayla to sit with her.

"Well, that's Jonas O'Grady. We met at a graduation party last year and we started talking. One thing lead to another, we both got drunk and then we... well you know." Lyssa explained.

Tayla nodded, taking in each and every detail.

Lyssa continued, 'When I woke up the next morning, he was gone. He didn't say goodbye or that he was sorry or anything. I didn't know he had a girlfriend!'

"So, you actually like him then?" Tayla asked.

"He was so nice to me," Lyssa said, tears falling from her eyes, 'I get so caught up in match-making and getting other people together that sometimes I forget how lonely I am.'

Tayla pulled Lyssa in for a hug, 'Why don't we take today off? We can practice tomorrow.'

Lyssa nodded and stood up. She picked up her bag and walked towards the exit.

"Tayla?" Lyssa asked, turning around.

Tayla looked up at her, 'Yeah?'

"Can we keep this between us?" Lyssa asked.

Tayla smiled and crossed her fingers behind her back, 'Of course.'

Lyssa smiled and left the room, leaving the grinning Tayla alone.

**Ah this was actually so much fun to write! I hope you all enjoyed! Review if you have the time:) See you all next week!**


End file.
